A Past, But Not My Past
by strikeIWSP
Summary: In a future where artemis and holly are married, and have a child, an old enemy breaks out of jail.. AGAIN and forces them back in time. T just in case for chapter 3... FINALY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

**A few things to note about my story,**

**1st: It WILL jump around from the past to the future in the beginning.**

**2nd: I personally like the idea of Artemis and holly so please don't kill me for it.**

**3rd: This takes place after 'Atlantis Complex', before and after 'Artemis Fowl', and stops following the storyline after the "Eternity Code'.**

**4th: I like GUNDAM allot so later on in the story I may try and mix it in.**

**5th: I thought of this story while out for one of my many walks so it may not be any good.**

**6th: This will be the 1st story I publish ANYWHERE, so I don't have ANY experience outside of stories I made up and didn't show to anyone but my parents.**

**7th: I'm big on dialogue and descriptions.**

**8th: added in later for : I have posted other story's since this one's creation on** **http:/artemisfowl. /fanfiction/ . However I'm still working on finishing this one.**

Prologue : "The world's 95th time in trouble because of Opal Koboi..."

Artemis fowl: "You know we really should get better locks and stronger walls in those jails."

Holly: "Yeah well even if we did she'd just get out again anyway..."

Artemis: "So what does SHE want this time.. and where are we going"

Holly : "Well she apparently went back in time, and now you are going back to find her. Foaly has a new suit to help you hide your appearance. So you are to follow your past self and make sure that everything goes the way it's supposed to."

Artemis: "Wait back in time again, haven't we already messed with time enough? and I'm sure if you didn't know already things happen when you mess with time, things that are NEVER good happen."

Holly: "We know, but she already went back in time before we could stop her here"

Artemis: "So what you're saying is that, this is an order isn't it holly.."

Holly: "From higher then me, we can't have a random fairy above ground watching you, its better to have you watch yourself from the beginning. Plus I think it's amusing that you will have to watch what you did as a child" *giggling at the thought of this Artemis watching all his actions under her breath*

Artemis: "I heard that Holly! Fine so it's an order and I can't disobey it that doesn't make me like the idea of leaving for so long."

The two of them leave the office and proceed down the corridor to Foalys lab, where Foaly and No. 1 where finishing preparations for what was to be the last time in this version of the world they would see Artemis and his team, though they didn't know it at the time. Farther down the corridor artemis's team was preparing in their normal way, washing their guns, and checking to make sure (without the cameras in the room noticing) that there acorns where safely propped in there containers in case they might need them. One person was especially nervous, this was his first time on a mission, and he was to be under his own fathers command, his name: Julius fowl, a 1/2 elf, 1/2 human turned elf. He was smart, and athletic, but he was no genius and definitely not the most athletic fairy here. But the combination of his abilities, definitely didn't put him on the team, what did that was his ability to, and love of flying. This came from both his parents and made him one of the most capable pilots the LEP had from very early in his life.

Private Orion: "Fowl, any idea where were going with all this equipment? I mean that's ALOT of equipment for just 1 mission. If I didn't know better I'd say that it looks like where leaving for a few years..."

Private Fowl: "Just because I'm the captains son doesn't mean he tells me anything different from the rest of you. Heck he didn't even tell me where to fly us to."

Orion: "So I hear that the commander used to be a mud-man before an accident when he was 18. do you at least know if that's true?"

Private Fowl: "I aint got a D'arviting clue Orion, my father looks elf enough to me. I never really thought to ask him. The only thing I ever really asked him about was why he had 2 different colored eyes, and that he had answered. Saying it came from switching eyes with my mom during a trip through time. I'm still not really convinced about the whole time stream thing though."

Private Orion: "Wouldn't that be nice, going through the time stream. maybe we could get in touch with our past selves and tell them to never sign up for Captain Fowls unit... That guy really doesn't give us any slack, always expecting us to know what he knows. What I wouldn't give to make him be quiet for a few minutes."

Private Fowl: *whispering* "Orion Shut UP"

Private Orion: "Or what you going smack me for making fun of" *Private Fowl points behind him* "Dear" *Private Fowl points behind him again* "Old Dad" *Fowl places his hands over his face in disappointment that his friend didn't get the hint earlier* "He's standing behind me isn't he...?"

Captain Artemis Fowl: *taping on Orions Shoulder* "So Orion I'm and old man am I?" *vampire smile glaring right not the back of Private Orion head*

Private Orion: *Stands up and goes to attention* "No Sir!"

Artemis: "you are a TERRIBLE liar" *moves to the center of the room so everyone can see him, as Holly walks through the door deciding to ignore the comments about her husbands for now* "alright it looks like we got our mission, once again our team will be pursuing a certain criminal of whom i'm sure your all well acquainted with by now"

All members of the team at the same time: "Opal Koboi AGAIN!"

Artemis and Holly at the same time: "So you finally figured it out huh... took you guys long enough to learn to answer that question immediately."

Artemis: We leave in 2 hours, for now were all going to get a new set of suits from foaly. ALL of us, that includes you this time Private fowl"

Private Fowl: "Why? Pilots don't normally get new suits, and I'm perfectly fine with my old one."

Artemis: "You will understand when we are at our destination."

*They all proceed out the door and down to Foaly's lab to get new suits.

*They enter Foaly's lab after a short walk"

Foaly: "So you all decided to finally show up."

Artemis: "So what's with the new suit Faoly?"

rest of the team: "Wait you don't even know why we're getting new suits and you're telling us all to use them too?"

Artemis: "Not my choice, orders from above. In case you're wondering I usually like to use the old suit that I learned with, instead of the new ones. Just with a few upgrades so I don't fall behind. It's just easier that way. In any case, what is different from our old suits Foaly?"

Foaly: "1st I hate you using that old koboi suit, even if it is highly modified Fowl. 2nd these suits allow you to change your appearance without magic. meaning that you could appear as your younger self or to become invisible. This will hopefully allow you to remain invisible for longer amounts of time as it won't be as much of a strain on your body. But becoming invisible drains heavily on the battery so id prefer if you used the disguise rather than the invisibility if you can."

Artemis: "Alright so you got a new toy for us, how about weapons? I REALY don't want to fight Opal with outdates weapons."

Foaly: *Smirks at the comment* "Ohh I got something new for you Fowl" *hands him a neutrino* "hows that?"

Artemis: *Stairs blankly at foaly* "Alright where the new weapon this is quite clearly a neutrino 3000, outdated even for when I joined up."

Foaly: *Smirks again* "Who said it was a neutrino 3000? Thats my newest version of the neutrino 9000, its disguised for you already so no one can determine where your from and it can match into your suit, allowing you to hide it in plain sight."

Artemis: "Ohh so you knew about our mission before I did" *risks a quick glance at Holy who is laughing historically, but silently in the background at the mission*

Foaly: *shrugs* "Maybe, Maybe not. Your wife can be quite persuasive about secrets you know."

Artemis: *Glances back to Holly again* "You told him about this mission but you forgot to tell your husband?"

Holly: *Laughing* "Sorry but reactions like this are exactly why I did it. I mean common you have to admit that this is funny, maybe not to you but definitely funny to me."

Artemis: *still blood red from this embarrassment* "Alright we got our gear, we have our mission, and we got our team. So let's get on that shuttle. I will meet you guys in 1 hour for launch, Private make sure you're ready for us by then"

Private Fowl: "Alright" *leaves the room with his gear*

Artemis: "Dismissed, I will see you all in that shuttle in no more than 1 hour got it!"

Rest of the Team: "Yes Sir!" *All get up leave the room to Artemis, Holly, Foaly, and a hidden No.1*

Artemis: "So how have you been No.1?"

No.1: "fine, we know when you're going back to but we don't know when or where Opal shows up. nor do we know how this will affect the timeline."

Artemis: "Alright, well I have to go Holly, Foaly, I trust you have a plan on how to get a whole shuttle to the past so I'll leave you to it and get ready." *leaves the room*

Foaly: "We do have a plan right?"

No.1: *now it was his time to smirk as he holds up a blueprint clearly stolen from Artemis's storage*

*1 hour later*

*The entire team seated in the shuttle as it is started, and all connections to heaven are cut. a elevator takes them up from the hanger bay of the LEP shuttles (as there shuttle is modified from commercial shuttles it is not placed in the shuttle ports where the possibility of it being stolen is fairly high. it is placed on a elevator with a direct connecting tunnel to the LEP HQ). in front of them the shuttle stops, unsure what to make of the stop Private Fowl decided to ask Artemis.*

Private Fowl: "Hey Captain any idea why we stopped, this is only 1/2 of the way to the shuttle port"

Artemis: "Because we're not going to the shuttle port"

*Private fowl was about to ask where they were going when the wall in front of the shuttle opens and a new tunnel appeared. This time he saw a glowing door on the other side of the room, glowing with magic that is.*

*The shuttle, which was at this point powered up, was transferred to a pair of electromagnetic rails in front of the door. Foaly appeared in a glass window of what looked like a control room to their left. 6 lights appeared from the ceiling, all red. Slowly Private realized Foaly was looking at a keyboard and talking into it. Suddenly 3 of the eight lights flashed greed, now the private decided would be a good time to tell the others to brace.*

Private Fowl: "Everyone hold on it appears as though it's going to be a fast takeoff, as we are on what appears to be a catapult"

*Just as he said this 1 more of the lights turned green, and a countdown from 10 appeared, then the last 2 turned green and the count started*

Private Fowl: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HOLD ON"

*Just then the catapult launched its unsuspecting riders to Mach 2 as they approached the door, which opened and forced them into the timeline. At a set time along the timeline the door appeared and forced them out again (this was not a pleasant feeling for anyone other than Artemis who was used to being in the timeline by now) now in a unsuspecting childhood of one Artemis fowl, this now unregistered shuttle was sent into the world. just as they were about to crash, Private Fowl used his past experiences and prevented them from crashing into the ground, pulling them into a high G turn that resulted in one of the team members passing out, and then shielded the shuttle to prevent being spotted, as they proceeded to the LZ (Landing Zone) now specified by Captain Artemis Fowl.*

*As they finally landed, they all relaxed form this disturbing experience. But there's one problem with relaxing after a stressed time like this, when you do you fall asleep from the tiring experience. In the eyes of the occupants of this shuttle the world slowly left there field of vision as they faded into sleep.

**(A/N—original: That's it for the prologue! Please read, rate, and comment. Its my first story like this so I hope I did well but anything that would help my writing would help:) thanks for any advice in advance, also can someone explain how to do the chapters thing please?)**

**(A/N – inserted later for : This story was posted earlier on Artemis fowl forgathering, and since then I have many more postings and story's. Please leave reviews if you liked or disliked my story, also I still would really like any and all advise to help with the structure of my stories. Also I will be leaving everything the same as I did with the other site, meaning that there may be responses to some comments in my stories that never happened here, I'm sorry in advance for the any and all confusion that may occur.)**

-strikeIWSP


	2. Chapter 2: The Changing Tides

(A/N: Before you continue reading in my story I must add information on the timeline in GUNDAM that will appear in this chapter and probably the chapters that I hope to add later.

1st this is my personal timeline, taking the liberty to mix several GUNDAM series together for a EFSF and ECOAS force that hopefully will match the story better.

2nd MS is the acronym for Mobile Suit, a powerful mech. that depending on its model can be used for almost anything, they are invisible to radar, and almost anything once Mono-Phase shift armor is activated, only being able to be detected by a unassisted eye, and when they have Mirage colloid active it is impossible to detect them whatsoever, except maybe running into them.

3rd the ECOAS has known about fairies and has actually had one T61 type Gun-Tank hidden by mirage colloid in heaven since its founding, with the unit rotating out every 2 days with a new unit.

4th The units operated by ECOAS have the advanced M.O.S. (Mobile Operating System) installed in there units. This OS is capable of locating, identifying, and determining the level of threat imposed by (presumed hostile) non-IFF emitting units.

4th EVERY THING LEADS TO THE MOON. This is the most important part to the information here. the moon is the home of the EFSF, consisting of Luna-1 (the prominent city, that houses 1/6 the population of the EFSF), the pillar of heaven (a old orbital elevator that connects the moon to earth, the only reason its not discovered by anyone yet is that it is protected by powerful light-wave barriers and one of the most powerful mirage colloid systems ever deployed). Finally there is Carpentaria base, which houses fleets 1-30 of the EFSF and almost all the remaining MS from the 8th war (look up after war GUNDAM X if you want to know what the 8th space war was. But it is not important to the story only ,referenced by pilots once in a while), and several other city's recently completed.

5th The space colonies are hidden by the same systems as the pillar of heaven, they house what remains of the EFSF forces not stationed at Carpentaria, and the remaining 5/6th of the population.

With that I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter of "A Past, But Not My Past")

**Chapter 1: "the changing tides."**

*EFSF orbital command (pillar of heaven)*

**Ensign**: "Possible target identified in section Green 5. Target disappeared 30 seconds after appearing. No IFF code, possible new type of LEP unit, origins unknown, Sir!"

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "Alright we don't know what it is right?"

**Ensign:** "Yes sir"

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "Go to alert status 3 then, and have Atlantis II send out one ECOAS Stark Jegan to investigate. Make sure its got full Derturion and mirage colloid particles!"

**Ensign**: "Yes Sir." goes back to his station to begin communications with the ECOAS team on the ground "A2 this is heaven actual, be advised possible contact in section Green 5. Launch one black tie, full Equip. Hostile has no IFF may be LEP but no launch was recorded by T61. Confirm?"

*10 seconds pass*

**A2**: "confirm Heaven actual, one black tie, full equip to Green 5."

**Ensign**: "Alright, Heaven actual, confirmation received"

*All communications finally ceased*

**Ensign**: switching consoles "This is Heaven CIC to all Pegasus class vessels currently docked to Heavens pillar. We are now going to alert status 3, all ships are to activate independent mirage colloid systems and break from the pillar. Return to Carpentaria Base"

* captains appear on screen*

**All Captains at the same time**: "confirmed, CIC activating emergency launch systems. Lets get this over with, we will be ready to leave dock in roughly 250 seconds."

**Ensign**: "confirmed heaven CIC out"

*gets up and goes to the captain*

**Ensign**: "Sir all ships are making final preparations for launch, we have done all we can do"

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "Aright then it's all up to the ground team now. If they can find that thing then we can confirm what it is and log it. "

*back in the now sleeping shuttle captain Artemis fowl is the first to awaken. Realizing what had happened he quickly starts waking the rest of the team up.

**Artemis**: "Alright, we will be gone awhile so I guess now would be the best time to explain what's going on." rest of the team looks at him annoyed and tired "so we are currently in the past. More specifically my childhood. We are to watch over myself, holly, and commander root to ensure that things go exactly like they're supposed to. We have no clue where Koboi is, nor when she will appear so we may have to watch over them in shifts. Do not do ANYTHING without first telling me, UNLESS the Koboi of our time is there in front of you. We can't let chances to capture her go by."

*Back at the Atlantis II research center, a catapult was being readied for an ECOAS team of stark Jegans. Each one armed with high maneuverability thrusters and shield rockets. Painted the classic ECOAS spec ops black, and shark mouth paint schemes around there head, these units (which looked menacing to begin with) could scare anyone or anything (if only they could be seen...). Activating their Mirage colloid systems each of the Jegans set off into the night. One of them headed strait for the last know coordinates of the unidentified vessel, while the other 2 scouted for any other possible places it may have gone. If needed the one that spotted the craft would then call for the other 2 and backup would be almost immediately available. That's why they have used this formation for generations.*

**Lieutenant Ray:** "all right I'm nearing the coordinates, but I'm not picking anything up. Switching to high-speed cameras. As the cameras switch on, the shuttle, which is immediately picked up by the M.O.S., flashes into his view screen. All right I got them. It appears to be a LEP shuttle, but I'm not getting any IFF or even registration. Either this new model is not recorded on their systems yet, or they are testing it before its released. Switching to long-range communications "A2 this is EC01 No threat to heavens pillar detected but will continue observation until we can analyze this new unit. Full report on return to A2"

**A2**: "confirmed EC01, return when you're ready. You guys haven't had much practice lately, feel free to go out on maneuvers before returning when you're done. A2 out"

*Back on the shuttle Artemis finished explaining the mission to the rest of the team, and split the into 3 teams. Call signs Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Each team consisting of 2 fairies. Private fowl was left to the shuttle, incase any team needed immediate evacuation, or weapons he could launch and get to them fastest if he was on the shuttle already. *

*All the teams leave the shuttle, and Private fowl watches from the cameras in their helmets as they each approach there respective destinations. He didn't know what but he felt something was definitely wrong.*

**Artemis**: Butler we just need to keep watching for fairies a few more days. I know you think I'm crazy but I assure you we will find them. sun starts to rise, and both know that they wont find anything more during the day "that's it for today I guess" just as he's turning around he see a few leaves move where there was n wind across the way, no the way back to the house (whispering) :butler, I think I see one. Just keep walking towards the house, don't let it know we might have seen it.

*Artemis Fowl moves forward as if nothing is wrong. He proceeds down the path that would lead back to the car, and back to the house, when he stops. And touches Captain Artemis fowls helmet, as ordered butler keeps walking unaware of the Space time phenomenon occurring behind him. As Artemis touches Artemis they both begin to glow and thrash uncontrollably but silently. *

*What the team had no clue about when they entered the time stream was that opal had gotten to a time about 5 ears before the abduction of holly short, or any other event of Artemis fowls life. But she didn't do the rash thing and kill him then, no, no, she would wait. See what time brought her. She started messing with time heavily, remaining secluded in the mountains. She messed with time so heavily that there was no way to predict what would happen when a person form the future touched himself or herself from the past.*

*What happened was the timeline tried to sort out who it was more deserving of staying here, and it chose by which of them would withstand its harsh treatment. As both of them thrashed about, Artemis (of the past's) body couldn't hold out and began dying. The same thing was happening to captain Artemis fowl, but his magic was keeping him alive. Eventually the Artemis from this time, faded out of existence leaving only a very shocked Captain Artemis fowl to replace him. Upon waking up he realized what had happened and thought quickly, he is after all still a genius, and activated his new suits disguise function. To anyone who did not have access to prior knowledge of him not being of this time. They would not be able to tell that he was not this Artemis fowl. The suit even altered the brains signals so that when it touched the un-human qualities of his body, they would feel no different from the Artemis of this time. There was no choice; he would have to live out the rest of his life in this Artemis's shoes. After all if he tried to return to the future, there's no telling what might happen if there was no Artemis fowl to begin with.*

*With an annoyed look Artemis now began following butler closely going back on his old personal experiences. His partner stood in awe at what had just happened in front of him. But Artemis continued with the plan that he had come up with so many years ago… oh how sorry he was about this abduction but he has to do it, or time may not end up anywhere near close to its original state. And he would lose all his chances at re-capturing one Opal Koboi.*

**Butler**: "so find anything?"

**Artemis**: ***smirking * ** "No my old friend, unfortunately I did not find anything of interest, we'll have to search again next week"


	3. Chapter 3: Peace, Love, Expiriments

**Hello again, for this chapter I have to give credit for how to come up with the flashback/love story to Julyangel16, after all, I'm horrible at love story ideas. I wrote the dialogue, but the idea, and general plotline were the idea of Julyangel16, (not much of a love story though sorry, barley anything and its at the end. if anyone wants to make a better version of this chapter, or write a continuation to put as one of his dream scenes further in this story, please send me a message, but I give you free reign to do so.)**

**And with that I hope you enjoy chapter 2, "Peace, Love, Experiments, and Murders"**

*After arriving at the manor that night, Artemis falls back into his lifestyle from this time. Everything begins to fall into place, this was a slight mix up, but things would still go as planned. He wouldn't let this stop him form capturing Koboi, and putting her in a jail, this time though it would be one HE designs. As he thought this he slowly drifted into sleep*

**Holly**: "Hey Mud Boy, wake up!"

**Artemis**: "And hello to you too Capt. Short" *moves as slow as possible, to annoy holly as much as possible*

**Holly**: "Yeah, yeah mud boy, you keep moving like that and I'll nock you right out and take you down to haven by force" closing her fists and smiling at the though of punching him

**Artemis**: "so what is it this time, goblins, or Koboi?

**Holly**: "so you finally get it huh? Well just so you know, we have no idea…"

**Artemis**: "Alright so when do we leave, and can we get butler?"

**Holly**: "1st we leave right now. Second, no we can't cause we don't have time to go and get him if he's not in the building, where is he anyway?"

**Artemis**: "He's going to watch Juliet's wrestling match." he shrugged "I have my security systems, figured I'd be fine for 1 night without him."

**Holly**: "well that's not good, but you are combing with me. Foaly wants help figuring out our little 'problem'"

*deciding it would be better not to argue with holly any further, Artemis flows holly to a shuttle waiting outside where holly piloted him down to heaven, to find out about this little 'problem'*

**Holly**: "All right, were almost there so I suppose I should explain our problem."

**Artemis**: sarcastically "that might be helpful" smiles

**Holly**: "Alright genius,"

**Artemis**: *cuts in before she could finish her sentence* "Why thank you"

**Holly**: Ignores his last comment "well anyway, we have been having a strange amount of disappearances from heaven. Most of them from the elves, and a few pixies. But they appear completely random, combing form different parts of the city and none of them in any way knowing the others"

**Artemis**: "I still don't see where you're going, if there not connected then why worry, its probably just some random kidnapper who takes them, then threatens the family for money."

**Holy**: "That the problem, they don't ask for money and in 2-3 days they appear at LEP's front door, DEAD, with carful incisions around their heart, and scalp. It's like each and every one of them subject to an experiment. But what kind of experiment and who's doing it we don't know. Koboi's in her cell, so it can't be her, and we don't have any clues as there is never a trial, and the cameras always cut out before the person is dropped off."

**Artemis**: "so this big project is to do detective work and find out what's going on?"

**Holly**: "pretty much I think" *shrugs* "I just told you what Foaly told me. I don't really know much about it myself, they're apparently trying to keep it under the radar form the public"

*As holly finished her sentence they arrived at LEP Headquarters*

**Holly**: smirking "aright then, I let you two 'geniuses' figure this out."

*Before he could protest to her obvious insult, she stepped out of the shuttle. So he quickly followed her, worried about being found by a bunch of human hating fairies who would most likely show up around the next corner*

**Foaly**: attempting to hide his disappointment with a smile "Welcome, to my humble abode fowl, I need some more 'competent' help finding out who exactly preformed these murders."

*The rest of the room turns to Foaly with disgusted, as they realized that the were just called dumber than a mud man…*

**Artemis**: *Smirking* "I'm happy to oblige to my intellectual counterpart"

*The rest of the room leave's, before there intelligence could be further insulted...*

**Artemis**: "so now that we are alone, why do I need to be here? This seems why to coincidental for you to not find out the culprit fairy easily. Also I don't have a whole lot of experience in the fairy cop business."

**Foaly**: "well we think the culprit may be human…"

**Artemis**: "… what?"

**Foaly**: "I placed a camera outside without anyone else in the building knowing it, and found a lot more then I wanted to during the last 'drop off'"

*Begins playing the video from the camera*

*A small girl appears on the screen, clearly no older then Artemis, carrying a dead fairy to the LEP's front door. Watching her surroundings carefully, making sure no one was round the whole time, and placed the dead fairy on the LEP's front door*

**Artemis**: "… A small girl just placed that fairy o your doorstep and no one has found her before, and no one knows where she came from. She walks up your door, and drops off what's clearly a dead fairy and NO ONE EVER NOTICED THIS?"

**Foaly**: " Yes, apparently this mud girl knows all our routes, and the time for the departure and return of all LEP personnel, as she never arrives at the same time, always during the times when no one's entering or leaving the buildings. So we plan to have you stake out her next arrival. Since another person disappeared on your way here; it should take about 2 more days. And since your arrival is not recorded anywhere It should be easy to keep you away from danger of her discovering you."

**Artemis**: "so I just have to sit outside hidden somehow, and record her do it, plan out what is needed by said observations and then call in to you guys when I discover something?"

**Foaly**: "Essentially yes. That's exactly what you have to do."

**Artemis**: "alright so when do we start?"

**Foaly**: that's it? No I want this, or I want that in return?"

**Artemis**: "Consider this payback for helping me with my mother, and father." smirking

*Foaly gets all the equipment ready for Artemis's probable 2 days of sitting outside. After all even If he was going to do this for free, that didn't mean he was going to do it uncomfortably. Now outside the two set up a small campsite outside for Artemis to spend (if need be) the next 3 days in. h would have multiple pieces of cam foil, 2 cameras (one high speed, and one that's always on facing the door), and a small tent made of modified cam foil made for this kind of stakeout kind of thing.*

**Foaly**: "Alright were all set, food, supplies, everything you could need is in there. Just sit and watch for the target. See if you can find out where she goes as well but don't go too far to find that out all we really need is the general direction to start looking."

**Artemis**: "Alright then I'll see you when this whole thing is dealt with"

*Artemis goes into the tent and falls asleep. Now back in the present (his past) Artemis wakes up to butler's morning call for breakfast.*

**Artemis**: *Tired* "Good morning old friend."

**Butler**: *looking at his charge with great suspicion, something was different about his young charge this morning but also everything seemed right, he wasn't really sure about what he felt.* "Good morning sir"

**Artemis**: "I'm sure we'll find a fairy tonight we just need to keep trying. After all its only been what 1 stakeout, I think we need to do its a few times before we find anyone, or anything."

**Butler**: *still shocked that last night hadn't deterred his young charge* "Aright but for now let us focus on breakfast"

*Both of them continued along there days like nothing ever went wrong. That night they once again found nothing, but Artemis had managed to keep butler from suspecting anything so Artemis returned to the manner and all was fine again. He slowly crept back into his bed and fell asleep hoping that the dream from yesterday would not come back to haunt him again, he DID NOT want to remember what happened next. But with almost all wishes… his was not granted.*

*Artemis woke up (dream) chained to a metal bar. Across from him was a human girl, clearly opal Koboi.*

**Artemis**: "You know, you're supposed to be in jail right?"

**Koboi**: smirking "Yes I am, but I'm not now am I?"

**Artemis**: "So you plan to kill me? Why don't you get it over with then? If you don't I'm sure I'll find a way out of this mess and put you back where you belong for what you did to my mom!"

**Koboi**: "Oh I'm So Scared" fake cowers behind here bag of truffles "No I'm not going to kill you yet. I'll wait till after I get results from my experiments" smirks

**Artemis**: Experiments? Begins looking around the room, unusual for him but in the heat of the moment he had forgotten to look at his surroundings… what he notices does not make him happy. There are several canisters with what looks like concentrated sparks of magic, human body parts and fairly body parts

**Koboi**: "Yes, the first of their kind. What happens when a human body which has a fairy body part is forcibly introduced massive amount of magic at once. Along with how much torture said subject can endure after the experiment is complete." *smiles at her test subject with fake jealousy* "now that we have finished the explanations let us start the tests!"

*First Koboi moves Artemis (pole ad all) onto a table, where he is strapped in as tightly as possible. This is not a torturous thing this is Koboi being nice. From her test she knows that the results of this treatment are rather powerful and force the body to flail everywhere. And she doesn't want her precious test subject to die of a self-inflicted wound, as she plans to torture him for as long as possible*

*Second Koboi takes 7 canisters of highly concentrated magic, which she had invented her own way of storing for just this experiment, and had taken from her past 'experiments'. And place's one over each of his limbs, one over his human eye, and a particularly big one over Hollys eye, and an even larger one over his chest. She opened the one over Hollys eye first, forcing a massive magic surge into the eye. Then she started opening the others. After a few seconds all the magic was coursing through his body. This was around 20times the amount of magic normally acquired at one time by a fairy, and far over the amount ever needed for a fairy to heal a human. Thus it was A LOT more magic then his human body parts could handle.*

*Third she waited patiently and left the room as Atremis's body began violently and slowly destroying its human parts and becoming that of a elf's starting from Holly's eye and spreading out to the rest of his body. Eventually his body looked closer to Hollys then his own. His new body was definitely a elf's, though his DNA remained mostly human, that would change over time but at a much slower rate than his outer appearance changed.*

*After about 3 hours the process was complete and the excess sparks stopped flying out of the room, Koboi decided that it was now safe to reenter the room Artemis lay still, out cold from the experiment on the table*

**Koboi**: *clapping her small hands in her normal fashion* "Perfect!"

*Artemis woke up from this nightmare finally, back in the safety of his own bed again. But it was barely past midnight, and though he did not want to, but he had to go back to sleep or someone might suspect him. He lay still there for few minutes hoping that the dream would not come again and he drifted back into sleep…*

**Koboi**: "Wake up Artemis, it's time to start!"

**Artemis**: "what happened…?"* He glances down at his new body, shocked to see what clearly looked like a male version of holly staring him back, in the mirror Koboi was forcing into his face*

**Koboi**: "well now that you know what you look like my dear little elf, let's see how much pain you can take."

*As she said this she began to torture him in every way possible, and no matter how much he didn't want it to, his new magic would just heal him right up. Allowing him to feel the pain all over again after about 5 hours of continuous torture his mind finally gave out, forcing him into a deep sleep to repair himself, one that would easily be confused as a comma by anyone who was not trained to specifically deal with comma's.*

*As this happened Foaly had finally managed to get the beacon he placed on Artemis to work again, hacking past the jammer placed by Koboi to prevent the people from determining their location. Panicked that had now been abducted for more then 4 days, holly was the first to jump at a chance to go get Artemis back. If this person was bad enough to know about the plans (the she didn't even know about) then she had no idea what horrors Artemis could be going through now, or even if he was still alive.*

*Holly drove as fast as she could, breaking several speed laws to get there as fast as possible. As she approached her supposed destinations she was surprised to find a house in the middle of nowhere with a massive almost magic glow*

**Holly**: "Foaly are you seeing this? How in the world did we miss THAT when looking for the person doing the strange murders?"

**Foaly**: *now annoyed at how obvious it was that this place was here* "I don't know, I didn't even know there was ever a plan to build there. That place is supposed to have been empty."

**Holly**: "well then wish me luck"

*Holly activates the shielding equipment on the shuttle, going invisible to try and get closer to the building and get in without detection. But the warning systems in Koboi's lab simply pick up this immediately. Giving warning to Koboi that a LEP shuttle was in close proximity to her temporary lab.*

**Koboi**: *to a sleeping Artemis* "looks like your friends are here, I don't really have any help with me this time so I'll be taking my leave this time. But believe me I will torture you for the rest of your life!" does an evil laugh and claps her hands as she leaves the building quickly, leaving Artemis to be found

*Back on the shuttle holly gets out, and runs to the door, all under shield. She silently opens the door, which is surprisingly left completely unlocked. As it turned out it was not a mud building, and thus she was able to enter the building and look around. The first room she came to was one of the labs, used on the last victim before Artemis. This one had been subject to extreme pain, with his magic drained. He had died painfully and was now a blood mess on a table in the center*

*Now completely creped out, holly quickly closed the door. She proceeded to open and look in each of the other doors which where all empty and clean, as if the place was only used once. She eventually came to Artemis's door. But what she saw in there was an elf, clearly breathing, but completely unconscious. She decided that she would put this elf in the shuttle before continuing her search. After she placed this new elf in the shuttle, she proceeded to search all the rest of the rooms but found nothing. Depressed at not finding her friend she brought the elf back to LEP headquarters for help.*

**Holly**: *over the radio* "Foaly, we got a injured elf, but no Artemis. I found the locator near the door on top of Artemis's stuff. But no sign of the boy."

**Foaly**: "You sure?"

**Holly**: *annoyed* "Yes I AM VERY SURE. The mud boy is NOWHERE to be found in there. That place was creepy but I did search everywhere for the boy."

**Foaly**: "Alright, maybe we can get some information from the elf, come back here and well do a DNA scan to see who he is"

*Back at LEP HQ, Foaly does a DNA scan on the unsuspecting elf.*

**Foaly**: "D'arvit! This cant is right!"

**Holy**: *from the other room* "What's wrong now Foaly"

**Foaly**: "I think you should see the results from the DNA scan…"

**Holly**: *comes into the room, confused* "what in fronds name is wrong sees the name form the scan "Artemis Fowl the second…"

**Foaly**: "I think whoever's been kidnapping people, was doing it to force us to draw him down here…"

**Holly**: "For once Foaly, I think your right…"

*They took Artemis to the local hospital for care. As they did believe that he was in a comma, they bright him to urgent care. While there the doctors, realized that he was simply in a prolonged recovery from what was clearly a painful experience. Also the amount of magic coursing through his body was abnormally large. Not even that, it was way too much for any elf to have. They decided that the best way to get him back was to allow his body to 'release' some of this excess magic.*

*After about more 5 days of this 'treatment' he finally had normal amounts of magic and regained consciousness*

**Artemis**:* looking around the room, seeing holy and Foaly in the room* "so where am I and where's Koboi gone too?"

**Foaly and Holy at the same time**: "Artemis your awake… wait did you just say Koboi? As in Opal Koboi?"

**Artemis**: *straining to get up* "Yes Opal Koboi, who else would I be talking about, wait if you didn't know that then how did I get here. She was holding me captive for her own enjoyment…"

**Holly**: when I found you, you were alone. There was no one else 'alive' in the building. And I didn't think you were, well you."

**Artemis**: "Ah, the elf thing, Koboi wanted to test what happened when you placed extreme amounts of magic into the body of a human with at least 1 elf part…"

**Holly**: "That would explain why you look sort of like me wouldn't it…"

**Artemis**: "Yes she placed an enormous amount of magic into your eye, then placed even larger amount into my other eye, and the rest of my body. The magic then reacted with the magic in the rest of my body. When that happened my human body died off, and my DNA mixed into elf DNA, and made me into what you see now."

**Foaly**: "Well in any case we can't have you running along on the surface can we. As an elf, whether unwilling or not, you would have to stay down here. We have already contacted your mother; she says she'll come up with a plan for how to deal with your father. Butler doesn't quite know yet. We figured it best if he found out for himself through your mother's story. We don't know what he would do to us if we told him ourselves…"

**Artemis**: "well then I guess I'm gong to need to start to know about the people wont I… know anyone who might be able to teach me what I would need to know"

**Holly**: "I'm sure I can teach you all you need to know."

**Foaly**: "Won't we need to find Koboi?" both Artemis and holly look at him like he's an idiot

**Artemis**: "No, we won't… she's gone."

**Foaly**: "how can you be sure, you were out cold when we found you."

**Artemis**: because if she wasn't there when you got there, then that meant she had some way of detecting you. That also means she had some why of escaping. So any attempt to find her, will be in vain as she would simply escape after you found her. Making it an endless circle. Plus this is Koboi were talking about. She will plan out everything before she acts. She's not going to be here, at least not for a long time.

**Holly**: "well then with that sorted out you're going to come with me. I know the flat next to mine is open and you're going to need to have a place to stay, right Artemis?"

**Artemis**: *smiling* "Alright holly"

**Foaly**: *Whispering to holly* "Did he just simile? I think the magic changed more than just his appearance."

*Artemis, holly and Foaly leave the room, and check out of the hospital. Foaly, suspicious as ever heads back to the op's booth to check for Koboi one last time. While Artemis and holly go to see if that flat is still open.*

*After a few (failed) negotiations about the price (Artemis is still picky about spending money) Artemis moves into the flat next to Holly's, and quickly falls asleep on his new bed after the tiring exercises Holly had come up with. He thought to himself as he fell asleep*

**Artemis's mind**: "Having Holly teach me is either going to be a experience I can laugh at later, or the worst decision I ever made…"

*Then he fell asleep and woke up, back in his bed to the sound of butler calling for breakfast. If he remembered correctly today was the day they were supposed to capture one 'Holly short' during her ritual. How he wished this day wouldn't come, this was one of his most regretful days in his memory. He can't even remember how many time he told her he was sorry, but had never forgiven himself. And now he had to do it again…*

Artemis: "Good morning Butler."

**The rest of the next day proceed the same way that the book "Artemis fowl" if you have forgotten the events simply go re-read them for I am not going to re-write the entire book here.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battlestations, Full Report!

**Chapter 3: 'Battle Stations, Full Report!'**

**(A/N: this conversation between ray and the computer takes place during the events of the eternity code, also Ray is a elf… sorry for the confusion.)**

*Shortly after the ECOAS's Artemis incident, Atlantis II CIC*

**Lieutenant Ray**: *into a computer recording system* "Emerald, Begin recording"

**Computer (Emerald is the computers AI interface):** "Alright" (A/N Emerald talks in a monotone through this entire chapter, also 'she' (computers have no genders but this one's artificial voice is closest to a girls) will always emphasize the first letter of each word.)

**Lieutenant Ray**: "After following the unidentified target for a few days, I have seen things I never thought possible. First off, what seems to be a dimensional disturbance (I have no way of confirming this as the last time one was seen was the 8th war nearly 9 million years ago). This happened when a small boy (one Artemis fowl the second) touched the highest-ranking elf of the unidentified craft's helmet. Causing Artemis fowl to disappear and forcing the unidentified person to take on his personality. He did it as if he was Artemis himself, but that cannot be, right? Second I saw this elf continue the boys plan, but every night when he was left alone by is bodyguard, he would meet up with the other one of his 'team' outside his window. He always seems to be complaining about how it's not fair that he "has to do this all over again"- Artemis Fowl. I cannot see any other way to explain this but to call it a full out miracle, If he where human he would probably be considered a "New-Type" but he's an elf so we don't have a designation for individuals such as him. That's it for my report 'Over'"

**Computer**: "Recording Stopped"

**Lieutenant Ray**: "Emerald, would you mind looking up were skull 1 is?"

**Computer**: "Alright, My Friend"

**Lieutenant Ray**: "Thank you."

**Computer**: "Skull One, Current Location Is Orbital Command, Heavens Pillar. Training New Pilots In 0G Maneuvers. He Is Set To Launch On The Pegasus Class cruiser "Archangel" In 5 Days."

**Lieutenant Ray**: "Why is there a Pegasus launching?"

**Computer**: "… Last Month The Facility At Jupiter Was Attacked by what looked Like The U.E. There Are Currently No Confirmed Reports of Casualties, But They Are Sending 2 Pegasus Class, And 20 'Rein-Force Jr.' Class Vessels. Also In 3 Days, All combat Personnel At Atlantis II Are To Be On Full Alert As A Cruise Liner Is Going To Pass Right Next To Our Location. The Sudden Jolt In A Ship That Size From The Light Wave Barriers Could Cause Suspicion From The Crew And Passengers."

**Lieutenant Ray**: "Aright that's enough for today. 'Ray Orion Signing off' "

*Back at EFSF orbital command*

*A loud repetitive alert is heard in the background causing everyone on the CIC to look at the radar in the center of the room*

*On screen a several blips appeared out of nowhere near mars. Just inside the L-RAD systems of the pillar range. They would have little more than 30 days before these enemies would be in visual range of earth. That cannot be allowed, as it would cause them to reveal the pillar and Atlantis II to both humans and fairies.*

**Commander of the pillar**: "Code J, Repeat Code J, all ships to emergency launch positions. Send a message to Atlantis, Earth in danger if ships cannot be stopped in 15 days, they are cleared to deactivate mirage colloid, and fire all 'Lohengrin' HMPC. All MS are cleared to launch on catapults 1-200."

**(A/N 'Code J' is common among gundam series to represent an incoming enemy of unknown origin or standing. If no IFF can be recognized then all units are automatically presumed hostile. But if the origins of the unit are unknown and a ship picks up the 'unknown enemy' then it is classified under code J. I did not use this in the 1st chapter because the shuttle was identified by a base, and was clearly of LEP origin. Also HMPC is Hyper, Mega, Particle, Cannon. This is a cannon normally equipped at bases or battle ships that fires antimatter electrons into the normal matter electrons in front of it. These in turn cause the two to literally cease to exist at all. Under normal circumstances it is COMPLETELY ILLEGAL to use these for anything but leaving the atmosphere, as outlined under the Julius 7 treaty of C.E. 91)**

*Hangar bay 2, skull squadron and recruits where in training MS going over 0G maneuvers.*

**Skull 1**: "Skull 1 to all units, you heard them were going to get to our ships. You recruits are to take these MS down to Atlantis II. Do you understand?"

*A small elf appears on screen, skull one recognizes him as "Ensign Patch" skull one was not very surprised, after all the EFSF was getting more and more elf's. This was there experiment to see if humans could get along with fairies. And so far it was working perfectly fine. 1 out of 10 new recruits since the first elf to join up. 'Ray Orion', have been elves. Though this only seems to works with elves as the rest of the recruits they tried failed miserably. Causing them to be mind wiped and sent back. (The EFSF had developed the tech for a mind wipe originally for the Psycho Gundam. But haven't used it very often as it is considered a last ditch effort and cruel)*

**Ensign patch**: "Yes sir, we all got it."

**Skull 1**: "good, now make sure you al refuel and re-equip for ground and atmospheric re-entry"

*Back on the earth, lieutenant Ray Orion was preparing for his leave. He would finally get to go back and meet up with his wife back in haven, after al what's a elf going to do with his week off, go hang around Disney world? He gets to see enough of the surface world that he would prefer to be down underground with his wife. As he prepares for this he is called to use his Jegan to assist 6 recruits with their landing, before he has to leave. What could go wrong after all he's helping 6 kids land, that shouldn't take to long

After the 6 had safely landed, he launched his Jegan and flew strait to terra, where he caught the next shuttle down and finally got re-united with his wife*

*After the events of the opal incident we find Artemis doing absolutely everything he can but he still has to follow the time line. This caused him great distress, but he did it. They had no clue were opal could be hiding, and he would not risk her finding out who he was until she had revealed herself. But now they were on their way to see a man about a certain cube. This would be it; he would have his mind wiped after this. But he was prepared for that. After all they would not know he would remember everything. He was after all a fairy and his real personality would be fine. As they would try to delete his memory through a helmet, which after all doesn't work. But he would fake it for them, so they would not know.*

**(A/N this is where the "Eternity code" would come in. the story follows exactly until the mind wiping part. So if you have forgotten please simply re-read it.)**

**Foaly**: "So mud boy, got anything left to say before we mind wipe you?"

**Artemis**: "Actually I do, would you mind if I talked to mulch."

**Root**: "I don't see why not, you're not going to remember it anyway."

**Artemis**: Thank you command... "*Just then a message came through from private fowl* "What's wrong!"

**Root**: *no one can hear the comm. In his helmet* "What are you talking about boy?"

**Private fowl**: Sir we have found opal, but it's not good, she seems to have found a way into your building. She will be in your room in about 1 minuet. Watch out the window you your right, she may try to shoot you, Root, or Holly. Maybe Foaly, but I think she wants him to die slower than that"

**Artemis**: "I'll be right back private I think she's here faster than you thought" *see's opal in the window trying to aim her own neutrino at Root, and Holly who were standing in a line… moving quickly he dashes forward out of the chair, using his knowledge from training, to nock the two out of the way as fast as he can. When he does this opal fires, but misses.*

**Holly and Root:** "What was that for?" then they see the smoldering wall behind them. "Never mind"

**Artemis**: his suit was damaged by the blast and his stealth systems are damaged. He can't see well so he decides now is the best time to break from the timeline. "Private, where are teams alpha and bravo!"

*Holly, and root see the system deactivate and are freaked out to see a LEP uniformed, elf looking Artemis with 2 different colored eyes. Holly was the first to react.*

**Holly**: "What's going on Artemis?"

**Artemis**: "it's a long story, but that out there is Opal Koboi. Not the one you know, the one I followed back in time. He target could be any one of us. My team, fire team Charlie is here, alpha and bravo are almost hears. When they get here we should be able to escape. I'll explain the rest when were safely on the shuttle with private fowl…"

*It took them both a minuet to process the information he just told them. But hen it sunk in, and they were forced to ask*

**Holly and root**: "Private Fowl?"

*Artemis didn't answer he simply started firing at opal, who he soon realized was just a hologram… one that was projected around a useless robotic body, that had a neutrino with only one shot left in it. They had been shooting at a decoy. When it finally deactivated it began broadcasting Opals voice*

**Opal**: "So you shot me, you have been a god shot for some time captain, but can you do so when protecting your precious wife, who if remember correctly hates you around this time? Mwahahahaha!"

**Artemis**: "D'arvit Koboi, stop sending these useless things and come out of hiding. I just want to take you to a nice, padded prison cell!"

**Holly**: "Mud boy, or whatever it is you are, what in the world is happening, who is your wife, and why in the world did she just call you captain?"

**Artemis**: *looks down and realizes what he just did…* "Umm its not what it looks like Holly. I am Artemis Fowl the second, any DNA test would show you that. But I may not exactly be 'human' anymore. It's a really long story…. As for the captain thing, captain is my rank, so why wouldn't she call me it since she knows who I am?"

**Holly**: "That doesn't answer my question in the slightest. And you didn't even mention who your wife is. What are you ashamed?" *Realizes the last part of Kobois statement Oh so that's it, your wife hates you.* "That would be a answer, but common I would love to know who in their right mind would fall in love with a selfish kid like you!"

**Artemis**: "you know I don't think I'm going to answer that. Also I'm 95 years old, a captain, and have a son; I'm not a little kid, thank you very much. Speaking of him." starts speaking into the communications system, as he doesn't see his team here yet Julius! I though you said the rest of the teams would be here in a few minutes?"

**Private Fowl**: "I see them, they're in the next room over. They say they didn't want to interrupt you and the commander."

**Artemis**: moving around into the next room, with holy and root following "Alright how much did you hear?"

**Rest of the team**" All of it Sir, the fights between you and the commander are always amusing."

**Holly**: "If you guys are from the same unit as him, then you could tell me who his wife is can't you?"

**Private Orion**: "I'm sorry mam, but I don't think we should do that"

**Root**: "I would also like to know, if you wont tell then ill make it an order. Your all-wearing LEP badges so you should have to follow our rules right? Smirks

**Artemis**: *his face falls, he hadn't thought of that, he decides he might as well say it. Mumbling as quiet as he can* "holy short.."

**Holly**: "what was that? I couldn't hear." *smirking, trying to figure it out*

**Artemis**: * giving in* "Holly short..." *putting his head down*

**Holly and Root**: *face goes blank* "What?"

**Root**: "soldier I don't think I heard you right, care to repeat that?"

**Private Orion**: "No you heard right, he's married to Commander Holly"

**Holly**: "I'm not a commander"

**Rest of the team each is adding their own part**.: You are in our time. In fact it was on your orders that we were sent back in time, to find and bring back Koboi. But when we got here, we had a slight mistake."

**Artemis**: "My past self, touched my helmet, and was destroyed by the timeline… forcing me to remain here, I couldn't go back if I wanted to, the past was changed permanently, unless somehow it will go back to normal after we find Koboi. In any case, let's get back to the shuttle, since you two know about us why don't you come along anyway."

**Holly**: "if it involves getting rid of the person that just tried to kill me and root, sure, what else am I goning to do, sit here and wait for her to come kill us?"

**Foaly**: "Did everyone forget I'm still here...?"

**Everyone else**: "Yeah…"

**Foaly**: "Alright now that you all know I still exist, is there something I can do to help. Cause last time I checked Koboi wanted me dead too."

**Artemis**: "I suppose you could come along. But if my memory still serves me you didn't like it that last time Julius flew a shuttle. And I'm pretty sure, that if you in the future didn't like it, the you now wouldn't either."

**Foaly**: "Why? The only person I've ever been scared to let drive was holly, because she can and will make the shuttle do loops."

**Artemis**: "Because in our time he's the second most reckless, and second best pilot in the entire LEP…"

**Holly**: "Who's the first?

**Everyone else**: "Who do you think!"

**Holly**: "oh…"

**Artemis**: "He takes after his mother way to much…"

*The group proceeds out of the building, and to the shielded shuttle when they get there holy notices something about Artemis and 'private fowl'*

**Holly**: "Artemis, I just realized this but, why do you and 'Julius' have different colored eyes?"

**Artemis**: "that's a Long story"

Artemis and the group lift off, in the background a small flick of light is shown off of a lenses in several places around the building. Koboi saw the whole ordeal and was laughing off her seat. But oh well everything was going to plan and soon Fowl and holly would be in more trouble than they could imagine coming from such a small fairy

**(A/N: inserting comment from other site that pertains to later chapters that have not yet been created: Alright, I am going to be making the character for the pilots of 'a mission to the Rise', and I don't know what to do for them… so I figured it couldn't hurt to ask to put others in the story.**

**Please note that these are pilots being misled by Koboi, but are only trying to save a long dead Principality of Zeon.**

**6 person teams.**

**Pilot name:**

**Nickname: (Ex: The Hawk of Endymion)**

**Gender: **

**Age: (cannot be lower than 14 if male, 9 if female. as this was the lowest recorded at the time.)**

**Rank: (private, Ensign, lieutenant, commander)**

**Unit type: (either MS-06 Zaku II FZ, MS-14 Gelgoog, MS-03 Gouf Costom, or 1 of the 2 captured Proto-Gundams)**

**prefered weapon: (Heat hawk, Beam Saber, High-Energy beam rifle,Type 100 heavy machine gun, Zaku bazooka, heavy rifle, or Anything else along those lines you want.)**

**Personality:**

**Thank you in advance if anyone partakes in this.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fly, Unsinkable Archangel 1

**Hello again, GAT-X105A+AQMX302B Strike IWSP readying another chapter of a past but not my past. The chapters from here on out will focus more and more on the EFSF, as soon the two world will collide!**

**Chapter: "Fly! Unsinkable Archangel (Part 1)"**

*Artemis and company fly in the shuttle strait to the makeshift base that they had set up to find Opal. On the way Holly notices a shimmer behind them.*

**Holly**: *pointing out of the window* "umm I think we may have a problem. It looks as if we were being followed, behind us there's a very large area behind us shimmering, like what happens when a fairy or a shuttle shields."

**Artemis**: *looks out and sees it as well.* "Julius, why don't we take a detour. Head over towards the house as fast as you can, try and see if they can keep up."

**Private Fowl**: "Alright, hold on then this ought to be fun" *smiling that essentially he had just had a speed and Altitude restrictions canceled*

*what's actually behind them is a EFSF RX-78G Gundam Ground type, An Extremely Old MS. A leftover from the first space war the 78G was a physiological warfare unit. Its was given the designation Gundam, and a command 'V' only in order to scare the ZEEKS (A/N: "ZEEKS" is a derogatory term for the soldiers of the principality of ZEON). In reality this unit was barely more capable then a RGM-79 GM, the first mobile suit ever made on earth. But for this job it would be more then enough. After all what could be hard about following a LEP shuttle, because of this underestimation, the pilot had deactivated his mirage colloid and switched to mono-phase shift armor. Rendering him invisible but he also shimmered like a fairy or a shuttle would, causing him to be spotted by the occupants of said shuttle.*

*As the shuttle rushed off, the pilot of the 78G, was unable to follow for very long (A/N First generation mobile suits had to use massive boosters to 'jump' but this jump can last as long as 9 minuets). He was forced to activate his main boosters and drop his assault pack (A/Na pack of weapons and a deuteron generator. It can be dropped to reduce weight, as it has its own independent boosters and will automatically go back to the base the unit originally came from). Causing him to leave a trail of deuteron from the engines. No one would notice this but it amplified his visual signal up even further, as deuteron is a form of light and light reflects off his suit and makes it even more noticeable. Even with this though he was easily able to catch up to the speeding shuttle, but now if the shuttle didn't know he was there before, they definitely knew he was there now. They would not be able to escape though, the 78G's were not the most capable for assault but was one of the fastest and lightest units made. For this reason it continued to be used as the only non-command type paratrooper unit of the EFSF. Nothing could outmaneuver the unit in the atmosphere, save for a RX-78G.E.Z. EZ8, which of course was not a LEP shuttle*

**Artemis**: "great it's still there. Let's just land at the manor for now, I don't think we'll be able to outrun it. And I also don't think its Opal as it hasn't attacked yet, even though it knows we know it's there. But I also don't want to show it were the base is."

*The radio in the cockpit of the 78G starts up*

**A2**: "08-01 this is A2 CIC respond over channel HMg-87Z"

**08-01**: "call sign 08-01 responding. What's wrong?"

**A2**: "08-01you are approaching the Atlantis II's light wave barriers. At these speed the shuttle will definitely feel the effects of the barrier. Please find a way to make them slow down or change course. If they find out anything we may be forced to take action and launch suits from the pillar."

**08-01**: "confirm new mission objective."

**A2**: "confirm, A2 CIC out"

**08-01**: "now how In the world am I supposed to change the direction of a LEP shuttle that's speeding, without touching it.." he thought about it and realized that they never SPECIFICLY told him not to touch them, just not to damage the shuttle "That might work" a grin appears on his face, as he maneuvers the 78G's grappling hook to hit and change the shuttles direction

*He fires the grappling hook, this really shouldn't be called a hook as it was a extremely powerful electro-magnet, but that really doesn't matter. He hit the shuttle, and slowly lowers the power on his boosters, and fires reverse verniers on their lowest setting. As he does this the shuttle which couldn't account for the massive amount of suddenly added weight slows down, jerking its occupants around in the process*

**Artemis**: "What in fronds name is was that!"

**Private Fowl:** I have no clue, but It looks like we might be latched onto the thing following us. All its doing is changing our course, but I looks as though it real doesn't care to take our lives.

**Artemis**: "Great, that's just great, now we got something latched onto us. But we don't have a clue what it is, where it's from, or what in fronds name it wants with us…"


	6. Chapter 6: Fly, Unsinkable Archangel 2

**Chapter "Fly Unsinkable Archangel (part 2)"**

*Back at Atlantis II*

**A2**: "JOSH-A, this is A2, when will the Angel fly?"

*15 seconds later a response came over the speaker.*

**JOSH-A**: "A2, be advised, the angel will fly in 20 minutes, hanger opens in 10. Request permission for N-Jammer, and Lohengrin, Angel will be loaded for bear, estimated operational time is 15 hours to reach heaven command, and then we refuel and head to Carpentaria. Any further information regarding our flight plan is classified."

**A2**: "Roger JOSH-A, be advised fairy contact will be entering I-Field, ETA 20 minutes, and light wave in 25. Also, surface traffic USS. South Carolina and 1 civilian cruise liner will be passing around the same time as fairy contact."

**JOSH-A**: "Confirm, it is understood, however we cannot delay the launch. The angel will fly on time, whether were spotted or not is up to the crew of those vessels. Our mission is too important to risk, if we have to we will take up the fairy shuttle as they will be the most suspecting, and the only ones able to see through mono-phase."

**A2**: "alright we have a 78[G] following the shuttle, if we're lucky then 08-01 will be able to stop them from spotting you, if not he'll be going with you."

**JOSH-A**: "Confirmed."

*Back in the 78[G]'s cockpit 15 minutes latter*

**TEXT ONLY: "WARNING/ WARNING/ E.F.S.F. ARCHANGEL TAKING OFF. LOHENGRIN IN DIRECT LINE OF FIRE WITH SHUTTLE. PERMISSION GRANTED TO CAPTRUE SHUTTLE. USE ANY MEAN NESSECARY BUT BRING THAT SHUTTLE ONTO THE ARCHANGEL THROUGH LOWER HANGER DECK / WARNING/ WARNING." **

**08-01**: "… Lohengrin… (Insert most vulgar human swear you can think of here)!"

*Seeing this message is EVERY pilot in the entire EFSF, the EFGF, and the ECOAS's WORST NIGHTMARE. This mean they were in the path of an antimatter cannon, which would literally make them 'disappear' if they didn't move in time.*

*This didn't mean that he wasn't going to do is job, he would get them out of the way with him weather they wanted him to or not. Lieutenant Shiro Amada doesn't let innocent people die if he has a chance to save them. Shiro maneuvered his 78[G] to be directly attached to the shuttle, and activated the mirage colloid virus system (A/N: recently all of the old models had an overhaul, which upgraded them to modern operating standards. This also meant that they had the mirage colloid virus system, these systems enabled the pilot to capture an enemy's controls, and put them in his own mirage colloid field. Also it meant that the unit could appear to multiply, leaving afterimages wherever it passed through.) Using this system, he maneuvered himself in front of the shuttle and attached his suits hands to the front and began to activate his boosters, making both him and the shuttle move forward.*

*Then he proceeded to activate the comm. Systems in his hands to try (fail) to calm the occupants of the shuttle.*

**Shiro (over the intercom):** "Hello, this is Lieutenant Shiro Amada, ECOAS 08th MS team. I'm sorry for the incontinence but it appears that we are in the direct line of the archangel's Lohengrin, so as such I have been forced to take you onto the archangel to prevent you from being…. Um I believe the terms would be vaporized, or annihilated either one works."

**Artemis**: "… um is that a giant humanoid that is taking us somewhere…."

**Shiro**: "Mobile suit! Not "giant humanoid" it's a mobile suit. It may be 'slightly' outdated, but don't go making fun of it."

**Artemis**: "A what…? Wait that's not what I should be asking. What are you doing with us lieutenant?"

**Shiro**: "… I just told you. I'm taking you to the archangel, to prevent you from being destroyed. It's either this or being destroyed, take your pick."

**Holly**: finally getting over the shock of seeing the MS "Since when have humans had those..?

**Shiro**: "since around 2260 AD of the 1st restart of the "Dark History". Also known as the 1-year war or the 1st space war. Depending on which calenderer you go by that's somewhere around 700 million years ago. Though we are not the humans that you see currently. We are a remnant left behind by the previous governments to defend the earth in the event that we were ever attacked again by a previous enemy."

**Root**: "so exactly how long have you know about the people then…"

**Shiro**: "Look, I'd love to answer all these questions, AFTER we land on the archangel… it's not easy to maneuver both my old 78, and your shuttle at the same time."

*Shiro cut the comm. line after this to concentrate on piloting.*

**Root**: "so what do we do now…"

**Artemis**: "Unless you plan to take that thing on, I think we just sit and wait. or does someone else have a better plan?"

**Everyone else**: "No…"

**Artemis**: "I thought so, let's just see where we are going and think of something when we get there."

*Back in the cockpit of the 78[G] Shiro was making final preparations for landing. after he had never actually had to land on a ship outside of simulators. Why you ask? Because he was a part of the ECOAS, and used to be part of the EFGF (Earth Federation Ground Force), not the EFSF (Earth Federation Space Forces). He had always landed at a base, never in space nor had he ever needed to land on a ship, even though he was a space-noid (human born in space) he had immediately signed up for the EFGF, because he had always dreamed of living on the planet's surface. So he gets back on the radio.*

**08-01**: "Archangel CIC, this is 08-01, requesting landing lights for lower hanger deck"

**(A/N: 'landing lights' were actually guiding lights. They would allow the auto-pilot to assist in the landing of the unit. They were red lasers that communicate to the unit its exact position relative to the ship.)**

**A-CIC:** "Ha are you new, we don't land with those lights from the lower deck. Come to the back and we'll pick you up with the grappling hooks."

**08-01**: "…what? Alright" he thought to himself 'why grappling hooks?'

*Shiro maneuvers the 78[G] and the shuttle to the back of the archangel, merging with their mirage colloid field he levels out at the lowest deck of the archangel. Which opens up and 2 hooks appear in front of him. They launch out and latch onto the 78[G]. as the 2 hooks pull them in a 3rd hook appears and latches onto the shuttle, maneuvering the shuttle away from the mobile suit, and maneuvered the 78 into the MS hanger, and the shuttle into the MA hanger.*

*On the bridge, Lieutenant Ray Orion was annoyed, VERY ANNOYED. He was 6 days into his leave, and he was ordered back. He had 8 days left; he would have them but only after the current problems were over with. Originally he was planning to keep his actual job secret from his family, but now he was no longer sure. He could have them move to Shangri-la, at side 1. His wife had always wanted to move above ground, but he wasn't so sure she would be very appreciative of him keeping this a secret for the last 2 years. In fact he was sure that she would be mad.*

*It was then that he got up and decided he might try to talk to the inhabitants of the shuttle; after all they would probably be more likely to talk to an elf, then a human. And he'd rather have a few happy Fairies who might keep their mouths shut, then a few annoyed one's who were probably going to be forced to stay on the ship or the pillar because they could not be trusted *

*He walked down to hanger bay 2, where the shuttle was being held. He saw from the window on the door, that Shiro, was again being himself. For the leader of team 8, Shiro was not exactly the precise definition of leader. He would always get his team through impossible situations using stupid plans that never seemed to make sense and always put him in the most danger. But he was a carefree, charismatic pilot, quickly making him the only leader that team 8 accepted. (They had never had a commander last more than 1 week before qualifying for a trip to the insanity ward. They really didn't like leadership. Shiro has been their commander for over a year now.)*

*As Ray walked in, he recognized the shuttle and stood there, as he saw one of his first missions he had as a lieutenant all over again. He stood there mouth open as Shiro noticed his little friends dumbfounded face. Shiro moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, knocking him back into reality.*

**Shiro**: "Hey their Ray, something on your mind"

**Private Orion**: *looks over at the 2 as he was reminded of his dads name for a second. He then notices ray, in his lowest voice.* "Dad?"

**Artemis**: "What? Private Orion what did you just say?"

**Lieutenant Ray Orion**: "what did you just say? I'll have you know I'm a lieutenant, not a private."

**Artemis**: "You know I'm beginning to hate time travel… oh wait I already did."

**Ray**: "Time Travel? That would explain why you showed up out of nowhere 3 years ago"

**Artemis**: "how do you know that we appeared 3 years ago?"

Ray: "I followed you for about 2 months, saw you touch that kid and he disappeared, saw you capture her, and then we stopped following you after we could be absolutely sure you were not a threat. I was very surprised after what happened I wrote my report, but couldn't believe you had captured a fairy by yourself."

**Artemis**: "you had followed me for 2 months, and we never noticed you. Then how did we notice him after about 5 minutes of him following?"

*Shiro turns red after realizing his mistake. Ray turns to Shiro, with a very surprised look.*

**Ray**: with anger hidden very poorly. "How were you found that fast" Grins evilly

**Shiro**: "I may have been using mono-phase instead of mirage colloid. But hey my old 78[G] doesn't run as efficiently as your RGM-01F, and I don't have a advanced CIS or OS for that matter. But id still take the Gundam Ground Type over your Jegan any day."

**Ray**: "Ohh, so you'd rather have a left over from the 1st space war then one of the most advanced units we have?"

**Shiro**: The 78[G] is still a great unit, it's not like you could beat me in a race or in Arial combat" *Grins evilly*

**Ray**: *annoyed that he knew he was beat there* "so what if I can't outmaneuver the thing ill just get you at range. After all not many units have attack strength to match the Stark Jegan in combat."

**Shiro**: *once again grins* "And how long has it been since we've actually needed the MS on the ground for anything but recon?"

**Ray**: "Not since about 150 years before either of us joined…"

**Holly**: "I'm sorry to interrupt but some of us don't understand. Also are we moving?"

**Shiro, and Ray**: "Oh yeah were moving. We should be in Carpentaria in about 15 hours."

**Shiro**: "Ray this was your first time to the colonies wasn't it?"

**Ray**: "yeah so?"

**Shiro**: "Just wondering. In any case lets go to the bridge, its much easier to cope with atmospheric exit from there."

*Just then Foaly finally wakes up. Everyone had once again forgotten about him, after he had passed out on the 3rd tern performed by private fowl. Artemis was right, he didn't like him or holly driving… he notices that no is in the shuttle, and looks out the open door into a hanger and sees a human and a elf in the same uniform talking to the rest of the group.*

**Foaly**: "Hey what's going on! Did everyone forget I was here again!"

**Everyone from the shuttle**: "…yes…"


	7. Chapter 7: Fly Unsinkable Archangel 3

Chapter "Fly Unsinkable Archangel (Part 3)"

*The group moved to the bridge to watch as the archangel finished there preparations to leave the atmosphere.*

*As they get to the bridge, they notice its peculiar arrangement. They had expected something like the bridge of a ship, but instead they see something more similar to a base's central command center. The elevator to the bridge was long, climbing nearly 8 stories, 4 when in combat arrangement when the bridge was lowered into the ship. When they came out in front of them was 3 chairs, 2 facing opposite each other facing the walls, in them were 2 people wearing headsets looking into something similer to a radar screen. The 3rd chair faced forward towards the windows that surrounded the front end of the bridge. *

*In front of these 3 was 2 chairs with people that they immediately recognized must be the helmsmen. Why? Because these particular people were staring into radar screens, and had steering wheels in front of them. It would later be explained to them that the one on the right was in controls of the levitations systems, and the one on the right was in control of where they went.*

*To the right was a large screen split in 1/2 showing all Fairy, Human, and EFGF/ECOAS surface traffic on one side. On the other was all fairy, human, and EFSF satellites/ship movements.*

*To hear left was a large hole in the ground, with a staircase going into it. This area was very dark so its occupants could see all there monitors and controls surfaces glow. This was the CIC, where all pilots assigned to the ship respond to, it also holds the aiming systems for all 125 aft missile launchers (all held non-nuclear tipped ICBM's or anti-beam Depth Charges) , the 2 'Lohengrin', the 2 'God-Freed' particle cannons, the 2 'Valiant' rail cannons, the 'Hell-Dart' multi missile launchers, for anti-MA/MS combat, finally it also controls the 673 75mm Anti-Air/ Anti-Missile 'Igelstellon' CIWS Gatling cannons. Other than the CIWS all of these weapons had to be laser guided, because of the N-Jammers the ship was forced to use to hide their presence, all radar, and non-GN particle communications would not function.*

**Artemis**: "This is a bit more than I expected…"

*The one chair facing forward swings around revealing a woman with a version of the symbol Shiro, and Ray had on, on the collar of her shirt. Her uniform also has 'Lt. Rommius' on it, as it turns out the archangel has higher-ranking pilots then the bridge crew. This has apparently been a tradition on the archangel since the 1 year war of C.E 71, but no one actually knew of this outside of there higher ranking crew members.*

**Lt. Rommius**: "Hello, welcome aboard the EFSF 8th fleet, ship Archangel. I'm sorry but you have been exposed to a heavy secret of our military, thus we cannot allow you to leave, at least not until we finish our mission."

**Holly**: "We have our own problems, miss…" *stops to read the name off her tag.* "Rommius"

**Lt. Rommius**: "Please don't bother with formalities on this ship. If we did you wouldn't be here protocol says that during operational times no non-military personal are to be on the bridge. But most of these rules are outdated." holds out her hand to shake Holly's "My name is Muru, Lt. Muru Rommius. Captain of this vessel. As for your problems I'm afraid for now you got caught in a place you shouldn't have. We cannot do anything about it, we'll be in heavens pillar soon anyway. Well since we're all here, begin transferring power to activate the engines and 'lohengrin'"

**Officer in the CIC**: "aye Ma'm!"

*The shutters over the front windows close, and for a time it is dark, but then all the shutters turn into monitors, and the lights come on. A large screen in the front turns on and a screen pops up showing a diagram of the entire archangel, along with a countdown from 230 seconds for how much longer it takes to provide enough power from the 'Neuclio-Dueturion' beam reactors, after all this ship could not use nuclear power, but they could use Dueturion, an almost endless supply of power, after all its light. And light produces itself. It is by no means a infinite energy source, but it provides enough power to supply the ship if not over-exerted for 3 months before the reactors would need to be restarted. In order to supply the amount of power this created over that time you would need to run a nuclear reactor for 15 years.*

**Lt. Rommius**: "Lower the bridge, and inform the rest of the crew we will fire and take off in 230 seconds."

**Artemis**: "why 230 seconds how did you come up with such a weird number?"

**Lt. Rommius**: "Lohengrin requires a large amount of power, and once the engines are operating we can fire it every 30 seconds. But there are 16 beam engines and those take a while to get them up and running. As for how we came up with that number I have as much a clue as you do. All I know is it takes 200 seconds to start all the engines and 30 seconds to prepare Lohengrin."

**Foaly**: "What's Dueturion. Wouldn't it be better to use nuclear energy so you wouldn't use so much of your Dueturion fuel?"

**Shiro**: "No it would not be a good idea to use something like that. Nuclear provides a massive amount of power for a long time, but not enough for our needs. Also Dueturion only needs to be refueled every 3 months, and it only takes 5 seconds. All it takes is a direct line of sight with the moon and the reactors can be recharged. Also our government in the Julius 7 treaty of C.E. 91 outlawed the use of nuclear weapons and nuclear power."

**Foaly**: "Why would you outlaw nuclear power? Weapons I can understand but power as well?"

*All the humans in the room went silent as if morning. Finally ray broke the silence.*

**Ray**: "All the humans on this ship would prefer if they did not know the reason for it themselves. After all they hold a place in there heart's for the tragedy placed upon them by their ancestors."

**Foaly and Artemis**: "would you care to elaborate on this tragedy."

**Ray**: "Around CE71 20 years before the treaty there was a 1 year war. During this war, there was multiple colonies destroyed. All of them were hit by a nuclear weapon, causing around 950 million deaths over the course of 1 year. 20 years later after the treaty the people of earth decided they had, had enough of their corrupt selves. They activated the WMD-01Turn A, destroying all life on earth and planting new seeds. The earth was restarted and our current world comes into existence. They left around 600 million people alive in the colonies, and the pillar for this restart, was allowed to remain. This was the 15th restart of what they call "The Dark history".


	8. Chapter 8: Aproach Vector Green 7, the

Chapter: "Approach vector green 7, the Pillar of heaven"

*200 seconds went by without anyone saying anything else, the rest of the crew seemed sad that the specifics had to be discussed. Artemis and company also realized why that this specific topic must be a bit depressing for the crew and stopped asking. The count reached 30 seconds and confirmation came from the helmsmen.*

**Merialia**: "engines 1-18 online. Levitations systems leveling out for vertical launch. We will reach maximum combat speed in 15 seconds."

**Lt. Romius**:* activating comm. Systems* "All hand lock down anything that can move. Prepare for vertical launch."

**Ray**: *relieved* "We should sit down, even with gravity dampeners this trip can be rough I've heard."

**Shiro**: "Definitely, I remember my first time coming down to earth, so beautiful, I was amazed that our ancestors could abandon it, but the dampeners only help so much, it can be rather hard to stand up at a 45 degree angle. Despite that, I was rather amazed that in this cycle things that were never that where never there before, like the people existing. We were all just waiting for a shuttle to get to close, or a ship to realize something was wrong near Atlantis II."

**Merialia**: "maximum combat speed reached, all quarters locked down"

*The count reached 0*

**Lt. Romius**: "All hand brace for acceleration initiating firing sequence for Lohengrin, prepare assault cannon 1 and 2. Begin jamming surface communications and release Menovsky particles at combat density. Activate "Vulture Luminaire" light propulsion system. Open assault cannon 1 and 2 maneuver them into firing position."

*As this happened the bow of the ship began to move. The bottom of each of its 'legs' opened up and a large barrel appeared with wires combing out of it and into the ship. This cannon was easily the size of a London double-decked bus.*

**Artemis**: "Umm… Is that… the Lohengrin...?"

**Ray**: "Yes, it is, is there something wrong with it.?"

**Artemis**: "Isn't it a bit large? Why would you need a cannon that size?"

**Lt. Romius**: "Because when this ship was designed, they had to take in A.B.D.C. equipment. These systems are still in use in some of our larger ships like this one, so they needed something to break through that system. Thus the Lohengrin, a weapon used to annihilate the enemy force in front of you down to their last atom. It was designed so that the enemy would be completely destroyed; they had no problems killing off coordinators."

**Artemis**: "2 questions more, what's ABDC, and what's a coordinator?"

**Lt. Romius**: "… I forgot were dealing with naturals… ABDC is short for Anti Beam Depth Chagres. And a coordinator is a human who has been genetically modified before birth to be smarter, faster, stronger, and sometimes more appealing to look at. Well now that, that's explained, CIC, are we ready to fire yet?"

**Officer in the CIC who no one could see**: "Ready ma'm!"

**Lt. Romius**: "Fire!"

*The 2 cannons simultaneously began glowing a bright red/orange color. In front of the cannons by about 5 meters a red orb began to form, and a red line appeared and shot out in the direction they were firing. A large blast was heard through the ship that sent ripples down all the way to the bridge. The 2 red lines then started glowing into a lager red/blue/green/ and white blast of electrons. This blast encircled the ship creating what appeared to be the northern lights surrounding the ship.*

*As this happened the ship began to accelerate past its limits, and launch into orbit. They watch as they see the earth slowly get smaller the farther they get from the earth. The speed they were going, though no one in Artemis's party would ever know it was Mach 10. Well beyond what in theory a human or fairy could handle before the force of inertia would kill them. At this speed it took them less than 1 hour to reach heaven pillar command tower, and enter its mirage colloid field.*

**Lt. Romius**: "Heavens pillar command, this is EFSF Archangel requesting approach vector and docking bay number."

*Static if heard over the comm. Systems while they wait for a response.*

**Heaven's pillar CIC**: "EFSF Archangel you are cleared to land on docking pillar 12, hanger 9, approach vector green 7. Landing lights will engage when archangel approaches stage 5, repeat landing lights will engage when archangel approaches stage 5."

**Lt. Romius**: "Confirm approach vector green 7, landing on stage 5, docking bay 12-9. Archangel beginning approach"

*When they entered the field, everyone got a good look at the pillar, it was a large structure. Though not generically beautiful, such as its architecture, they all found it surprisingly good looking. It was a long tube leading up to a large station, here at the station was 24 tubes leading out from all sides. Attached to these tubes were entire fleets of ships. Above that was what Artemis judged as the residential center, a large circular facility with windows circumventing the facility. Above them are massive windows revealing a large park like structure with a gold building in the center? Above that was another set of tubes with ships attached to them, and then there were the 2 extremely large tubes and about 12 large gold disks.*

*After looking at them for wile Artemis realized that while appealing to look at they served a purpose, they were the solar panels for the facility, he then realized that the tubes extend further then the field, and must be in another mirage colloid field themselves.*

**Lt. Romius**: "Welcome to heavens pillar"

**Artemis**: "For reference what type of facility is this? Research and development, military hardware, or something else?"

**Ray**: "I've been wondering what it is that goes on up here as well. all I know is that when I get an order for A2 they usually are just passing on an order form here.

**Lt. Romius**: "Not a military facility. This is a power production facility. They have the command in control tower for earth so that why you receive orders from here, but beyond that this facility is mainly civilian. Actually the majority of the facilities we have are civilian. There's is only 2 military colonies, Grypes 1 and Grypes 2."

**Artemis**: "so, a lot of ships, and a large military but only 2 military facilities'?"

**Ray**: "So far as I've heard Atlantis is the only remaining facility on earth, and even it's only a civilian city and research center."

The group from the shuttle: *finally realizing what they're talking about* "Atlantis?"

**Ray**: "Not the Atlantis your thinking of. This one's much older, and is actually named the Atlantis 2 Research center. It was built on the ruins of the last Atlantis from there restart."

**Foaly**: "must be interesting, how much could be learned from a facility like that. A past civilization advanced enough to create these marvels."

**Lt. Romius**: "Humanity isn't ready, and neither are the fairies. It would simply cause another war, that's what happened 2 restarts before, and we will not allow that to happen. When the humans and fairies are able to find us themselves, then and only then will we reveal ourselves."

**Artemis**: "what about us, we were in the path with the tower, we would have found you. Isn't that why you forced us onboard anyway."

**Shiro**: "That was my fault. When you noticed me, and you went into a path that put you directly in the line of fire with the lohengrin. We couldn't have you dying on us and thus we had to make you go with us. Originally my only orders were to slow you down, but with the lohengirn in the picture we could no longer afford to let you be in the area, especially in its line of fire."

**Artemis**: "so our participation in your world is completely by mistake."

**Lt. Romius**: *smiling* "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be forced to be here and you would be back on earth if you chose to do so. But unfortunately you were forcible exposed to highly classified secrets and thus may not leave until we judge you not to be a threat to our PEACEFULL existence."

*Everyone was quiet after that all the way into the port. The archangel was easily as big if not larger than a cruise liner, yet compared to the station they were going to, it looked like a pebble. When they first got a look at it, they thought it rather small, not looking at the ships, but the closer they got to it the more they realized that this one station was easily as large as New York City 3 times over. The station which was separate from the pillar, was rotating slowly on it axis. When they got to see its inside they realized that it was actually rotating very fast, and was using this force to create artificial gravity on the station.*

*There was several small city's surrounded by peaceful green forests, it was even raining on the other side of city. If they didn't look up they would never know that they weren't on earth. The place was a beautiful reminder of what earth once was, this world had tons of high tech devices, but it was also closer to 18th or 19th century earth. Before humanity massive influence began destroying the world. But it was also filled with reminders that they were on a space station, such as occasionally when they approached the side of a city in there small electric cars, they would see one of the sides of a colony, a large glass window, that spanned miles, but was only 1 mile across. *

*To the fairies this place looked like absolute paradise, even Artemis found himself occasionally letting out a sigh, but most of those were in amazement to the tech of this world, holographic cell phones, A.I.'s, and much, much more. Occasionally they saw the police of this colony, each would be a team of 5 mobile suites patrolling outside city limits, when they saw one the police would stop, and salute to the military members of the crew. Apparently the majority of the archangels crew other than the bridge crew and pilots were civilians, and thus didn't go with them but went to go shopping or visit friends.

*They only had 5 hours, but they got to see a large portion of the pillar's civilian sections. The ECOAS base was rather dull. It was 4 large grey hangers, and a control tower in the center, all of them rusted and in need of a new paint job.*

**Ray**: "You know I work for the ECOAS and so does Shiro, I was expecting a larger base then this…"

**Shiro**: *Laughs,* "The ECOAS is not nearly as popular as the EFSF is in space. Anyone who would want to go into the military form the colonies normally would want to join the EFSF. If the people had their way the ECOAS would remain on earth. That's why the bureaucrats refuse to fund this facility the way they fund the Atlantis facility. To be honest the way the people of the colonies see it, the ECOAS is like the titans of old, and thus they don't want to worry about them, sure they'll use our tech like your ECOAS Stark Jegan, but they'd prefer if an EFSF pilot was at its controls."

**Ray**: "Still I think I would like to move my family up here, even if the ECOAS would be disliked, it's much more… uplifting then haven, more like the surface of earth."


	9. Chapter 9: Lunamaria, the City of Lights

**Chapter: "Lunamaria, The city of lights."**

*There time up the group headed back to the Archangel. When the group got back to the ship, the archangel was facing the other direction with 4 yellow ships heading into its lower decks. One of them was lagging behind the others; and the group got a good look at it. It was striped yellow and black, with an open top. Inside they were something that looked like the mobile suits they saw when they first got on the archangel. But different, somehow, maybe it was the gold 'V' on its forehead. The closest thing they could think of to it, was the RX-78[G] Ground Gundam. But even that was nowhere near that. The group turned around to ask what it was, but Ray was just as confused as them. It was Shiro who said what it was.*

**Shiro**: *Stuttering and whispering under his breath.* "G...G…Gudnam…"

*The Gundam, still lagging behind, was then looked at more clearly by the group, its container was opening in the space between the archangel and the transport. It was grey before, but now it seemed to be white, with a blue torso and a few details in red. A gold 'V' covering its forehead. 2 chevrons on its face plate, painted black. On its right shoulder was a silver crossbones and a skull above it, with a bright red 1 behind it.*

**Ray**: "skull 1?"

*Skull 1 as Ray called it, was now moving to the front of the archangel and maneuvering his unit to match up with the archangels bridge. The unit had the model number GAT-X203B Blitz etched into its shield. It was here that Ray recognized what the unit was, from a portion of the dark history explained during training.*

**Ray**: "I know that unit. One of the 5 prototypes of earth, captured by the coordinators well before it was deployed. It fought against the earth alliance, and was later destroyed by the GAT-X105A+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam. Gundam is an acronym for something to those units, but I can't remember it right now…"

**Shiro**: "General Unilateral Nero-link Dispersive Autonomous Maneuvering weapons system. The Duel was the prototype unit for the deployment of Mirage colloid. Though in today's standards its mirage colloid system was outdated its weapons are not. It is extremely maneuverable, and had a High Energy Beam Rifle. Its only drawback is that it can only operate for a maximum of 160 minutes, or 80 minutes with mirage colloid active. It was also mass-produced as the N-J Blitz Dagger, the last unit created by the earth alliance to run on nuclear power, in the form of a mark 82, 500 megaton thermo-nuclear reactor. All N-J Daggers where destroyed during the 1 year war, it was also assumed though not confirmed that all the blitz's where also destroyed."

**Ray**: "But I Thought Skull 1 was supposed to be going with us. At least that's what the report said…"

**Shiro**: "Skull team is a BLACK OPPS unit, do you really think you can believe the official report about them?"

**Ray**: "I never knew you might have any knowledge of… wait you know this for another reason right, let me guess either skull 2, or 4."

**Shiro**: *blushing as red as Root on his worst day* "I have no further comments on this subject matter!"

**Ray**: "Ohh, looks like I hit the nail on the head, common now which one is it?"

**Shiro**: "Shut up will you, I'm not answering that!"

*the Blitz, then proceeded out of the docking bay, and to another ship. This ship was large, almost 3 times the size of the archangel. Its front end looked like the archangel doubled, and placed on top of each other. It was painted blue and silver with a red light flashing on each corner. Across the bow was the name "Girty Lue". The ship was however lightly armored. As the gundam began to disappear into its hanger, the Girty lue disappeared.*

**(A/N: Picture and specs of the Girty Lue . I couldn't figure out a better ship then this, for its purpose. Unlike the archangel the Girty Lue is a stealth carrier, the archangel is an assault carrier. While it has less armaments then the archangel the Girty lue can carry 50 more mobile suits and 75 more mobile armors, essentially it's a fleet in itself, as such it is the home to the 81st Autonomous Mobile Battalion 'Phantom Pain')**

*The door to the airlock opened up and the group headed back to the archangel. As they got back on they noticed a sudden scramble from the crew, the entire crew was in a rush for something. They headed up to the bridge.*

**Lt. Romius**: "Ready all ships to move out. Head for course 21, straight to Carpentaria. Place all units on Def.-Con 2, all mobile suits to your catapults. Activate linier catapults 1 and 2, disconnect conduits. Synch time for launch with the other ships."

**Ray**: "captain what's going on? Why the rush."

**Lt. Romius**: "We lost the 6th fleet, All 400 ships of it. The fleet that was spotted by the Jupitris earlier showed up at mars base and took out the fleet. The colony shut its lightwave barriers, and had is turrets, but the fleet was lost defending it until they could close the umbrella of Artemis. Luckily there were no civilian casualties, but there was a symbol that shocked us all, it's better for you to see it yourself."

*a screen popped up, and on it came the video feed playback form one of the GM's defending mars base. On it was a mobile suit, but not a earth mobile suit. It had a golden symbol. A circle, with a line coming from it, with chevrons on both top and bottom.*

**Shiro**: "Neo-Zeon! But the sleeves were supposed to have been wiped out during the 1st restart. How can they be here?

**Lt. Romius**: "If the records are correct, then those suits are the ones sent on the mission to the inside of a black hole by the Zeeks, just before the end of the war. The only difference is they have neo-Zeon instead of the principality of Zeon's symbols."

*there was another symbol to the bottom left of that one. A small symbol, but one that would be remembered by any fairy.

**Artemis, Holly, and Root**: "Koboi industry's…"

Artemis: "It would seem as though our paths are soon to intertwine. The symbol below the one you're talking about is the symbol for the convict we were tracing before you… um… I guess really there is no other way to put it then abducted us."

**Private fowl**: "I guess she went further back then we had thought."

**Lt. Romius**: "Or the mission to the rise went further along than we thought. We aren't equipped to deal with nuclear powered units, that why those Gundams were being deployed. We might even have to open the doors to the Mk82's…"

**Shiro**: *Raising his eye* "Mk82 thermo-Nukes? We still have them?"

**Lt. Romius**: "locked away in Australia there is a bunker, it holds the original Pegasus, 24 'Duke' class carriers, and 1,000 Mk82 500 Megaton Thermo-Nukes. Codenamed the "Peacemaker force" it is the last nuclear force ever made."

**Merialia**: "Ma'm All ships are ready for launch, there awaiting further orders."

**Lt. Romius**: "Alright, All ships advance at minimum combat speed."

**Merialia**: "Aye Ma'm!"

*all 50 ships of the 8th fleet advanced in 1 great line. From the 360 degree window, the group got a good look at just how big the 8th fleet really was. As they proceeded out of port, they all maneuvered into a 6 line formation, with the archangel at the lead they all changed course and headed towards the moon. Slowly all the ships went into their own mirage colloid fields, disappearing one by one, until the entire fleet was gone. The only contact was a single line of communications going to the archangel that prevented them from crashing into each other. *

*as they approached the base at Carpentaria, they had entered the mirage colloid field of the entire 3 city complex. This complex consists of luna-1 the capital city, Lunamaria the city of lights, and Carpentaria- a military base that is also a city.

(A/N: The three cities of the "capital Complex"

-Luna-1, the first city ever placed on the moon, built by 'OMNI Enforcer' (Oppose Militia Neutralize Invasion) in CE 45 it serves as the capital city for the Earth Federation now.

-Lunamaria, the city of lights. Finished just 100 years ago, Lunamaria was built in the restoration project. It is the newest city in the federation. It is now the home of both Anaheim Electronics and the strategic naval research institute. It is also considered the cultural capital of the federation, a prominent vacation spot and one of the few locations with a theme park and a stadium for football and soccer, which is played in space using the 'Hobby Hi-Zack' mobile suits.

-Carpentaria, created in CE 68 by OMNI it is the largest military facility the federation has on any planet. Consisting of Armory 1, the Strategic arms Academy, and battleship row. This is also a city, because of its civilian center surrounding the strategic arms academy, used as the housing for pilots and there family's. Because of this there is also a recently develop permanent residence for family of military personnel from earth who have been sent up to the colonies.)

*As they got closer they saw the lights form lunamaria, and were rather amazed at it. Skyscrapers rising off the moon's surface, surrounded by a clear bubble, inside that bubble was a atmosphere much like the earth. The city was much like Seattle, a port with high mountains sounding it. Forests spanning miles around the city, with 2 massive stadiums just outside the city's dome. A large recreation of the Seattle space needle was in the center of the city. Most of the city was still being built, despite being over 100 years old now. The landscape of the moon had been changed to make it more like earth inside the dome. Mountains were added, fields of grass and evergreen trees. A river spanning the length of the city ran straight through the center with the needle replica in the center of the river, with bridges going to both sides. Everything was bright, with lights going out in all directions.*

*Carpentaria was more spread out, and each ship got its own individual landing bay. The entire facility was low to the ground, except for the academy. The group was told they would be here for a few days. Artemis and the rest of the group were given keys to room in a hotel in Lunamaria, Ray and Shiro went to their respective temporary housing in Carpentaria, and the rest of the crew went their own ways. They were able to be here like this because the facility had a 'Umbrella of Artemis' Light wave barrier.*

**Artemis**: "Well we know how Koboi went at least.

**Holly:** for now why don't we get some rest, the accommodations on that ship are… different from what I'm used to."

**Artemis**: "I think I know what you mean… now that I think about it, we left butler back in Heaven alone didn't we…"

**Root:** "I'm sure he'll be fine. This is butler were talking about."


	10. Chapter 10: Something wierd happened on

**Chapter**: "Something weird happened on the way to the garden"

*3 days earlier, LEP HQ, another mind wiping facility.*

**Random Fairy**: "When's Foaly going to get here…"

**Random Fairy #2:** "I don't know, let's just get this over with and return him to the surface. Even unconscious he's still scary" *shudders

**Random Fairy**: "Well our orders are simply to mind wipe him, it doesn't specifically say that Foaly HAS to be there" *shrugs*

**Random Fairy #2**: "Let's get this over with then"

*the 2 Fairies wipe butlers mind, just as they always had. Nothing goes wrong, in fact it couldn't have gone better even if Foaly was there. The 2 send him on the next shuttle to the surface, where he is then transported the rest of the way to the manor. *

*2 days from the present, Fowl manor, Butlers room.*

*Alarm: Beep, Beep, Beep.*

**Butler**: "I get it, shut up." *Hits the alarm*

*gets up, gets dressed, realizes something is wrong, attempts to fix it. Can't find the problem… goes about his normal day, by making breakfast for Artemis.*

**Butler**: *Goes to Artemis's room., and opens the door.* "Artemis breakfast is rea… Artemis, Where are you. This is not the time for games"

*…*

**Butler**: *franticly running all around the house looking for Artemis, waking Artemis's mother and father. "Artemis come out, this isn't funny"

**Artemis senior**: "What's wrong butler?"

**Butler**: "Artemis… I can't find him."

*A loud crash is heard outside. Followed by a tremor, similar to an earthquake.*

*All 3 of them run as fast as they can towards the source of the noise, the garden.*

**Butler**, Angeline, and Artemis Senior: "What in god's name is THAT!" *Angeline faints.*

*In front of them is a large humanoid robotic thing. It's nearly 30 meters tall, painted green, with a single red eye. Across its forehead was a single green horn; it looked like a large human wearing some kind of biohazard suit. It had a large rifle, which could was the size of an old battleship cannon. In its chest, the thing is open. It was starting to get bright out so butler decided to put on sunglasses, as soon as he did the unit disappeared, but he could still see it around its edges.*

**Butler**: "Mr. Fowl, please look through these." *hands him the glasses

**Artemis senior**: "Why?"

**Butler**: Please sir, I think you can't see it if you're looking with anything over your eyes."

**Artemis senior**: "alright" *puts on the glasses "what the? It disappeared but I can still see it around the edges"

**Angeline**: *waking up* "Well that was quite a dre…" *sees the Zaku again "It wasn't a dream was it?, well let's see what in there."

**Butler**: Mrs. Fowl, I do not believe that is the best of ideas."

**Angeline:** "I believe that there may be someone in there, and if there is I want to help them. Call it a woman's intuition if you must, but I'm going up there"

*Begins climbing up the Zaku, when she sees a name etched into its right arm "Hawk of Endymion" and Lieutenant Mwu LaFlaga.

*She pushes on and gets to the cockpit, where she sees the pilot, knocked out by his rough landing, sitting in his chair.

**Angeline**: "Get up here, NOW!"

**Artemis senior, and butler: Startled** "Yes Ma'm" *begins running up to see what's wrong before they can get yelled at more.

**Angeline**: "Now help me get him into the house, he seems to be injured and it wouldn't be good if he can't tell us why he destroyed our garden. I'm sure there's a good reason after all."


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Overlord

**Chapter 10: "Operation Overlord, AKA 'A Mission To the Rise'"**

*Mwu Laflaga knocked out by the crash into earth at mach 3.2, after being thrown out of the black hole and into fowl's backyard, is currently remembering how he had gotten there. He unlike the rest of this mission was thrown out 5 years late. Thus he never met up with Koboi.*

*Flash back to how this all began, some 700 million years ago.*

*Federation flagship "Arc Caanon", CIC, 5 hours before the start of the operation, flight commander Mwu Laflaga is talking to commander Lancelot Albion. They are 2 of the 6 member of the federation operation overlord. A counter to Zeon's operation Resurection. They are supposed to be one of 6 pilots of the experimental unit the "Proto-gudnam" there are only 6 ever made, of which there are no records of how they are made to prevent Zeon from being able to make them. *

**Comander Lancelot Albion**: "So… why are we doing this again. I mean time travel? Do the brass really think that's a good idea? Even if it works this is bound to mess something up, after all time travel is a Bad Idea."

**Ft Cmd. Mwu LaFlaga**: "why in the world do you keep signing up for these things lance… all you usually do is sleep, and be lazy or complain about how time travel is a bad idea, yet you sign up for a mission like this… why did you do it?

**Lance**: "Because if someone's gona do it, it might as well be me. And if it means I get to pilot something with a really big gun like the Gundams, how can I pass that up?"

**Flaga**: "sometimes I worry about you… I wonder how Mrs. Romius is doing back on the Archangel.

**Lance**: "they'll be fine, this is the "unsinkable archangel" were talking about here."

*Alarms flare up all around the ship.*

**Ship AI:** "Warning, Warning, Zeon Vessel's confirmed off the starboard bow. Confirmation, 1 Nazda class, 2 Dolos Class, and 1 unknown. This ship is now at DEFCON 2, repeats DEFCON 2; all non-combat personnel please head to your quarters. All combat personnel, and engineering teams to your stations. All MS teams are cleared for launch on catapult decks 1 and 2. Prepare for Anti-MS combat."

*all across the ship there is movement as the giant carrier comes to life. Personnel running to get to their suits and gunners getting there cannons trained on the Zeon fleet. With them coming so close to their objective, even if they had to fight Zeon INSIDE the black hole they would. Nothing would stop them now.*

*In hanger deck 1, lance and Mwu get into their respective MS. They were unable to get into the proto gundams because they needed those for inside the black hole, but they did have a full complement of RGM-78S GM commands. *

**MS AI:** "Contact, engines all green, brakes all green, catapult linked on standby, thrusters all green, MOS GUNDAM systems online. Recalibrating Molecular ion pumps for use in space, weapons systems all green, all systems go for launch. Catapult standby."

**LaFlaga**: "This is hawk, catapult 1 on stanby, all systems green across the board, requesting permission to launch."

**Lance**: "This is Albion, catapult 2 on standby, requesting permission to launch, all systems green across the board."

**Arc CIC:** "Authorization granted, good hunting, make sure to come back in one piece this time flaga, the mechanics are still yelling at me for your mission head, and both legs last time. And they still don't know how you even managed to get back here."

**LaFlaga**: *Smirking* "I'm the man that makes the impossible, possible after all"

**Lance**: *whispering * "And putting yourself at needless risk to stop a lohengrin…"

**LaFlaga**: "Yeah still got no idea how I survived that, twice actually. Guess I'm just plain lucky" *smiling*

**Lance**: "well guess it's time, Albion taking off"

**Laflaga**: "Guess so, Hawk taking off"

*Both catapults flash green and a single monotone beep is heard. With a massive flash of electricity, both GM's are catapulted to 350 MPH in 2 seconds, as they leave the linier catapult, they race away from the Arc, and prepare to engage the Zeon MS from the Dolos classes.

*After a few minutes of flying from the MS of both sides, meat up and a massive battle occurs, with beam firing form the federation side and a massive amount of AP bullets firing form the Zeon forces. The massive rife from Zeon causes little damage but hits all the federation units. Both lance and LaFlaga are hit heavily however, and are forced to land on the Dolos class.

*As they land they get out of the GM's and activate the self-destruct system, they set them on course and they explode on the Dolos's engines immobilizing it. They land on the ship and rush through the corridors looking for the MS hanger. As they fight with rifles on the outside the Zeon MS manage to get closer and fire rockets at the Arc's hanger, completely destroying 4 of the Proto-Gundams. The Arc goes down, and they are closing fast on the black hole.*

*Lance and LaFlaga find the MS Hanger and find a modified ZAKU II FZ (EEF colors) and a Gouf custom. When they get in them they upload their own personal color scheme for the PS Armor on their respective MS **(A/N: I know the PS "phase Shift" armor is only from seed and did not appear in the 1 year war timeline, but this is my time line not the actual timeline so deal with it! If you don't know what PS armor does, then watch the first 2 episodes of seed or look it up on Google. Also this is using the ability of "Trans Phase Shift" so they can change the colors according to the pilot.)** LaFlaga changed his to a green and red Zaku, with his name and symbol imprinted into its right shoulder. Lance changed his into a blue and white paint scheme with "Lancelot Albion" on the right arm with white wings surrounding the name, along with feathers falling down the shoulder similar to the Wing Gundam ZERO Endless Waltz's wings. Both had been modified for travel through the black hole, as they were commander units, and Zeon was not happy with them stealing them. *

*Zeon tried to follow them as they blasted a hole in the ship's side and launched but they fired there 110 MM auto cannons back at the following MS along with a barrage of smoke grenades and Minovsky particles. With all these counter measures the Zeon forces were only able to fire randomly, never hitting their targets, as their targets were no longer there. As they got out they returned to the federation ships, but they were now to close for anything, the massive pull from the gravity of the black hole pulled all of them in, friend for foe they were all in there together. Not knowing where they would come out they fired there boosters and hoped for the best.*

*10 minutes past, and LaFlaga came out over the earth. He was to close however and began falling. He activated the reverse thrusters, and the ballute, but his cockpit hatch was still forced open by his entry, he was forced to turn away from the earth, preventing any control he would have when he was landing. The suit kept accelerating despite his ballute, and his thrusters, the massive acceleration to Mach 10 by the suit caused him to black out. The suits emergency systems lock him in place and activate heat dampeners. It chose the closest patch of land, and went straight there. But it could not slow down till it was a mere 2500 ft. form the surface and the boosters actually caught.*

*This slowed the suit to a more manageable Mach 3.2 and allowed for the defenses to remain intact and keep the pilot alive.


	12. Chapter 12: Sieg Zeon?

**Chapter 11: Sieg Zeon!**

**(A/N: once again I was given inspiration form a song that has absolutely nothing to do with the story… this time is was one of my all-time favorite songs, "10 rounds with Jose Cuervo" by Tracy byrd, and the perfect explanation of basic Honky Tonk anatomy- "the Drinken bone" also by Tracy Byrd. Just so you know I do not drink alcohol as I am not 21 yet.)**

*5 years ago, Zeon vessel, Dolos II after reappearing over Ireland. With all of its defenses in place it was undetected by the federation.*

**(A/N: the Dolos and the Dolowa are the only Dolos class vessels ever built by the Principality of Zeon. With an astonishing carrying capacity of 182 mobile suits, the Dolos could carry entire battalions; the ship was 492 meters long with a width of 351.5 meters, and a height of 123.7 meters. Weighing at approx. 144,000 metric tons, with 5 Minovski type rocket engines, output unknown. And armed with 8* 2-barrel main guns, and 2 * 2-barel machine guns. The ship was a mobile fortress. Unfortunately for Zeon both of these ships where not completed until just 2 weeks before the end of the war. Another drawback was with it only having 7 catapults, the fastest it could get its full complement out was 20 minutes, compared to the federation carriers record breaking 1 min 30 seconds.)**

*The ship crashes just outside the border, into the water. 15 minutes later another time hole opens up and onto its deck falls Opal Koboi, the entire deck crew saw this occurred and realized what must have happened, but couldn't understand it. They needed suits and ships to go through a black hole, how could she time travel without a suit. They rushed onto the deck to capture her, guns in hand.*

**Koboi**: "Umm…" *In her most cheerful and innocent voice* "Hello? How's the weather today?"

**Zeon soldier**: "Ma'm were going to have to ask you to come with us. We just have a few questions for you." *soldiers with fairly large guns pointed right at her, move towards her.

**Koboi**: "Now let's not be hasty here, so I appeared out of thin air, there's nothing I have done wrong… yet… but that's not the point here, there's no reason to shot me!"

**Zeon soldier**: "do not worry Ma'm we are not going to hurt you, but you are on a top-secret military vessel, so actually you have technically done something wrong."

**Koboi**: *being helped up and led down the deck towards the bridge.* "Military, what military were's that uniform?"

**Zeon soldier**: "what do you mean Ma'm the only military's we know of are the federation and our own Principality of Zeon."

*All the soldiers stopped.*

**Koboi**: "Never heard of either of them. Where are they located?"

**Zeon**: "all of earth was the federation until we took Africa, but we had control of the colonies in space…"

**Koboi**: *Laughing hysterically* "Are you sure you didn't hit your head. There's no way there are mud men in space!"

**Zeon soldiers**: "Crud looks like we went too far back in time. We need to tell the captain."

*The Zoen soldiers help her to the captains quarters, oblivious of the watching eyes.*

*Watching this whole issue was Lancelot Albion from 100 feet up, listening to the whole thing. No other federation ship appeared, but 2 of the other Zeon vessels appeared nearby. It was then; the commander saw a team of MS that looked like Gundams, moving across the sea in the distance. They had only mono-phase so he could see them through the filter, if Zeon wasn't so busy with what was going on in their own ships they would have noticed them. Lance dives and closes on them to meet up with them hoping there survivors form the federation ships.

*The Federation soldiers, rushing along to return to the pillar, are alerted by their MOS GUNDAM of lance's suit when it transpired to mono, from Trans-phase shift. They split up and prepped their weapons, as they could not identify the upcoming craft.*

**Lance**: *switching to all federation channels hoping one of them was listening, and Zeon wasn't.* "This is Commander Lancelot Alboin, in a captured Zeon ms-03 Gouf custom requesting secure channel and to join your formation."

**Skull 3**: "This is Lt. Hawk, authorization 221, channel HKGZ-2281."

**Lance**: *changing channels* "Alright, thanks. I don't know what happened to my flight commander, I got split up from him when my flagship was shot down by the Zeeks. The rest of my flights are unconfirmed as well."

**Skull 3**: "Zeeks? Oh right the Zeon, man I haven't heard of them since the days back at SNRI. Well anyway since we don't have one and you are highest ranking technically change call sign to skull 1, we'll head back to the pillar and you can explain it to us later. Maybe we can get you a better suit as well.

**Lance**: "Actually I kind of like what they did to this thing, if you don't mind ill switch its equipment over, but I'd prefer to keep it. Also confirm call sign Skull 1, I'll follow you in.

*The MS go back into formation, and lance closes and matches speed in the 4the slot in the back of the formation. After this they clear it, ad seeing as they now had something to do, cleared for Mach 2, and rushed back to the pillar at full speed


	13. Chapter 13: The Days of Innocence

**Chapter 12: the days of innocence**.

**Lt. Hawk**: "Pillar control this is Skull 2 we are on approach, new squadron member, temporary reassign as skull 1, authorization 221. Will explain upon arrival, be advised multiple possible hostile contacts at bearing green, delta, 2, 6, just outside Ireland. 1 carrier with unknown spec matching the old Zeon prototype Dolos class from the end of the one year war."

**A2 CIC**: "Skull 2 this is Atlantis, pillar control has transferred control of ground teams to Atlantis 2 CIC for now, please confirm new mission redirect, change curse to Delta 2-3-Echo 2-9 and approach Atlantis 2's airfield.

**Lt. Hawk**: "Confirm new redirect, Delta 2-3 - echo 2-9. Course clear, on approach."

**(A/N: the Atlantis II project. This facility until 1911 was a purely civilian deep sea research facility named Atlantis, used for food production to make up for a lack of resources in space, which was also used to field test new MS when they rolled off the production lines. Though a fairly large city, (similar in size to Manhattan) was covering the top of the facility making it appear as a floating city, the majority of the complex was underwater. On the bottom of the ocean were 3 large bio-dome's connected to the main facility by a large pillar. These facilities were based off the construction of the D.O.M.E. on the moon, but they lack a crazy new type living in there walls and could not fire a satellite cannon to give MS more power. Following WW1 it was decided that it was no longer safe to have a purely civilian facility in this region of on earth in general. Thus construction on Atlantis II began. Though not actually a new building, it was simply an add-on to the original Atlantis, consisting of a underwater ship anchor, capable of holding up to 20 archangel class vessels, and a airfield for the newly formed ECOAS and Phantom Pain units. it also had a direct connection to the re-construction of the JOSH-A facility in Alaska, in that the submersible units used to find and begin construction were launched form here, despite it being in the center of the Atlantic ocean and JOSH-A being in Alaska, which is in the pacific. It is the only location on earth that is known by the general population of the federation. The JOSH-A facility is still kept top secret as it holds the Phantom Pain and 13th Autonomous wings. **

** Despite construction on the airfield and the ship anchor beginning nearly 100 years ago, the airfield which was designed to integrate all the newest technologies for mobile suit launch and recovery was not completed until just this year. As they were returning the field took in the first team of MS other than engineers to be able to go into the base and see what it was like inside. As it was a military facility no one was allowed entry if they didn't work there.)**

*Lt. hawk came in first with her F-1000S "Zaku Warrior" painted a bright shade of red, that almost seemed pink, with a large horn sticking out from its head indicating a commanding officer. Also on both its shoulders were a shield with a skull and cross bone on them with a '2' as their backround.*

*Following her was Tall, in his GAT-F105A "105 Dagger" painted blue with white accents and a gold v on its shield. His unit also had a skull and cross bones painted on its shoulder with a single large 3 as its background.*

*3rd Cagalli came in with her GAT-X105E "Strike E IWSP" painted pitch black with a skull and cross bone etched into her units shield with 3, '4's surrounding the symbol forming a triangle with a chain between them, also the unit had 2 gold antennas forming a 'V' on its forehead.*

*As lance came into the field his unit was forced to use the recovery net, as it's legs were still damaged from his attempt to capture it, along with his escape form the carrier. This was not much of a problem earlier because he did not need legs in space and could hover to fly over the water, but when the suit is turned off, these boosters would no longer operate.

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "Welcome back, now what's this about a 4th su…"

*The commander sees the damaged and now smoking legs of the MS-03 Gouf Costom and stops talking.*

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "How in the D'arvitting world did that even manage to get here!"

*the cockpit opens and lance with his old style federation 'normal suit' comes out. completely forgetting to take off his gear, as he still thinks he need to be ready for war as Zeon was still out there. And during a combat operation you never got out of your normal suit as a hole in the ship could cause instant death without air.*

**Lance**: "Commander Lancelot Albion EFSF 8th fleet assigned to flagship "Arc Cannon" for operation overlord reporting Sir! I am unsure where the rest of the crew got to after we went through the black hole sir, but the Zeon ship that came through with us is now somewhere out there. Requesting materials for the repair of my unit to try and follow them sir!"

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "Not a chance soldier, we lost signal from it right after you appeared and all the teams we sent haven't reported anything out of the ordinary yet." *curious of his uniform* "Might I ask you what year it is that you were last in?"

**Lance**: "UC79 Sir!

**Lt. Hawk**: "Holy smokes that's the one year war! That's nearly 700 million years ago what the heck is he doing here!"

**Lance**: "Operation overlord was a mission to the direct center of a black hole to see if time travel is possible, however we were unsure what would happen, and just before we entered the black hole we were intercepted by a Zeon fleet trying to do the same thing, but we did manage to take out of there 2 carriers before our own ship the Arc Cannon went down.

Cagali: *talking on the side to Tall* "You know that sounds just like that old movie "A Mission to The Rise" doesn't it?"

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "Well considering we have no way of sending you home, we'll just have to integrate you into our own systems. Since you are a federation soldier I assume your fine with that right?"

**Lance**: "Yes Sir!"

**Commander Kurtis Hurst**: "Since the old Skull 1 retired last month and this is a black ops unit, we wouldn't have any trouble integrating you here with no one being suspicious, so from now on you will be part of this squadron and assigned to the 81st autonomous unit Phantom Pain. *To the rest of the team* "NONE of you shall talk about this to ANYONE understood?"

**All of the now complete Skull Team**: "Yes Sir!"

**Cagali**: *whispering to Tall* "That's just great, now we got to get along with some stuck up old soldier boy again. Wasn't the old commander enough?"

**Tall**: *To Cagali* "Get over it"

*Commander walks out of the hanger, Lance drops from attention.*

**Lance**: "Man everywhere I go its do this, do that, why can't you find a place that's not got one of those types of commanders. You guys got a bar anywhere?"

**Cagali**: "You know, I take back what I just said I think we could get along just fine." *smiling as she lead them all to the officers club in town.*


	14. Chapter 14: Lets Play Ball!

**Chapter 13: "Let's Play Ball!"**

*now we go back to our friends on the archangel and there stay in Lunamaria.*

Ray: "Hello, so how are you today?"

**Artemis**: *sleepily answering the door* "Its 5 in the morning! Can't you let us sleep?"

*everyone but him was wide awake and dressed behind ray… *

**Artemis**: "… fine… give me 5 minutes…" *the door closes behind him. 5 minutes later he came out in his LEP flight suit, seeing as he saw need to go on pretending to be the (Old)Artemis in this time.*

**Shiro**: "were going into town, hey ray you got any idea why skull 1 was there in that blitz? Didn't he always like that old MS of his?"

**Ray**: "All I know is he was supposed to be on the Archagel, at least that what it said officially. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever heard who he was, or seen him outside of combat sim's, or training. And even then it was only when we were training in MS… he's quite the mystery."

**Artemis**: "so what did you need to do in town that we all needed to come along?"

**Shiro**: "Hey lighten up a little man, we are just going o=into town for some fun, maybe well even catch a game."

**Artemis**: "well sorry if I'm not good at being social!"

**?**: "Hey shiro! Going out for a bit? Mind if we tag along"

*A tall blond girl with short hair wearing a black and grey uniform, with a knife tied around her waist and a chevron on her shoulder appears. In front of her was a tall red haired girl with the same uniform but she had a gun instead of a knife, and she had 2 chevrons instead of 1 chevron on her shoulder.

**Shiro**: *His calm composure now in complete disarray* "C...C…Cagali what are you doing here I thought you were back on earth"

**Cagali**: "Look who's talking you were supposed to be on earth too you know. And my location was not known by almost any of our superiors, how would you know?"

**Ray**: "So what were you doing on the archangel?"

**Cagali**: "Yeah, yeah, changing the subject. Any case what are you guys doing?"

**Artemis**: "were supposedly going "into town" as the Lt. Over there said. I would still prefer to go back to earth and finish following Koboi, but if Koboi is up here there's nothing I can do about it…."

**Lunamaria**: "Yeah… who the heck are you guys anyway, I don't remember any of you guys beign part of the ECOAS…"

**Atremis**: "Because we are not, we were forced on the archangel because of Shiro over there" *pointing at Shiro*

**Shiro**: "I dint think you would see me! I said I'm sorry didn't I!"

**Cagali**: "we'll were going to play ball, you guys want to join?"

**Shiro**: *without thought of anyone else immediately replying* "Sure!"

**Cagali**: "great race you to the field!"

**Ray**: "you do realize that Artemis, holly, and root don't have a clue how to pilot an MS right?"

**Artemis**: "I'd be interested in learning, assuming its anything like flying an aircraft."

**Holly**: "as would I, something new to fly might be fun!"

**Shiro**: "it's settled then, we'll show you after we get to the field."

*The group follows the 2 girls to a large green field about the same size as 5 football fields, on each end were platforms, with a large hanger next to them. The girls split the group into teams, as a man with sunglasses covering his eyes so no one could see all his face; he was in a older white uniform with blue accents and 3 chevrons with a star on his shoulder. This man climbed up to the team Artemis and Luna was on, and got into the 13th unit, saying nothing as they prepped the units for launch. *

*As Artemis climbed into the 3 5 unit, he got in and saw a large seat in the center of a black orb with nothing there. He sat down in the seat, and closed the hatch. As he did this, the suit's 360 degree cameras started up and the black circle became a screen showing everything around the unit. He did have 1 major problem with the controls. There are 6 direction to go…. Why are there 12 pedals?*

*As soon as they had all gotten the hang of moving with the units, they began playing the game, Artemis had more trouble with playing by this sports rules then he did piloting the suit as he was never very good with sports. As he threw the ball across the field to the # 13 unit, 13 caught it but Artemis had overcompensated and forced him to move towards the end zone to soon revealing his position completely to Cagali who rushes to intercept him.*

*A screen pop's up from the 13th unit as a direct line to Artemis's unit.*

**Man with glasses**: "I hope your better with actual combat then you are with this game." *Artemis scowls at his humiliating actions in the game* "Hah, so you know you're doing badly. I was listening earlier, you said Koboi right? If you are talking about the Koboi I think I saw, then I may know where she is."

**Artemis**: "Opal Koboi a pixie turned human, who time traveled and is messing with the timeline. And who are you may I ask."

**Skull 1**: "for now you can just call me Skull 1"

*After all 4 quarters were up the game ended with Lunamaria, Artemis and skull 1's teams victory 21-20 Cagali was beating herself up about the missed extra point.*

**Cagali**: "that was so not fair the wind blew it out of the goal!"

**Ray**: "There was no wind, were in space remember?"

**Cagali**: *Shrugging* "Details!"


	15. Chapter 15: The Hawks Biggest Problem

**Chapter 14: "the Hawk's biggest problem"**

*Back at the Fowl Manor, Laflaga was finally waking up.*

**LaFlaga**: "Ahh my head… what happened." *tries to move his right hand, when he realizes it has been handcuffed to the bed he's on, but only this hand is cuffed.* "Alright now I'm stumped where am I, and why the heck am I handcuffed to a VERY luxurious bed, last thing I remember is seeing earth, and being pulled in."

*Mrs. Fowl Walks in followed by Butler.*

**Angeline**: "Ah~ so your finally awake, you've been out of it for 5 days now, maybe you can tell me where our little arty is? Oh yes sorry about the handcuffs but butler insisted that we be safe."

**Butler**: "What is it that you are doing destroying the garden?"

**LaFlaga**: "Where am I, and I'm sorry if I destroyed your garden on a UNCONTROLED re-entry into earth's atmosphere, but there really wasn't much I could do about it. Now might I ask, are you federation or Zeon?"

**Butler**: "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

**LaFlaga**: "You know the war between Zeon and the federation?

**Angeline**: "There have never been any countries I know about called that…"

**LaFlaga**: *Suddenly very afraid "What year is it?"

**Butler**: "Its 20XX why would you need to know that?"

**LaFlaga**: "20xx UC?"

**Butler**: "No 20XX AD"

**LaFlaga**: "That's just great, now I don't even know how far into the future or past I've gone… darn it a trip through a black hole was a horrible idea, I need to get back to my suit. Please can you let me go back to my suit and see if I can leave?"

**Butler**: "A Black hole, you honestly think we'll believe that?"

**LaFlaga**: "Oh yeah, then let me ask you, ever heard of a mobile suit?"

**Angeline**: "Like a business suit? Cause my son and husband are always wearing those."

**LaFlaga**: "No… I probably went back in time then. The thing I landed in, that's a mobile suit. To be specific it's a MS I captured from Zeon as we entered the black hole. If you would just undo this handcuff I could show you."

**Angeline**: *Smiling a vampiric smile worse than Artemis's at Butler* "Why don't you go undo those cruel cuffs now butler"

**Butler**: "Fine…" *He undo's the cuffs, and then keeps his hand on his gun incase Flaga makes any sudden movements. *

**LaFlaga**: "ok, please just show me to my suit and I'll be out of your hair, if I can get it moving that is."

*As they head outside, LaFlaga notices that… the entire suit is smoking, the cockpit is open, the right leg is somewhere on the side of the mountain, the left arm is near a large tree in the opposite side of the garden, and the ballute is strategically deployed, on top of the unit….* **(A/N: Ballutes are supposed to deploy below the unit, so as to prevent damage when landing form atmospheric re-entry. There are few MS that can land without them and those that can, are usually Gundam models, designed to be, basically a one man army.)**

LaFlaga: "Well that's just great! Looks like I won't be using this thing to fly out for at least a week."

*LaFlaga begins repairs on the suit, while butler watches him with hands on the trigger. Suddenly a loud alarm goes off in the now not smoking MS some 5 hours later. Butler is surprised by the alarm, and Flaga runs to the cockpit.*

**MS AI**: *Talking the same way as Emerald* "Warning, Warning, Multiple Federation Contacts Detected. Priority Message, Low Hydraulic Fluid. Priority Message, Right Leg Is Severely Damaged, Sensors Unavailable. Priority Message, Left Arm Is Severely Damaged, Sensors Unavailable. Priority Message, The Cockpit Latches Are Malfunctioning. Warning, Warning, Federation Contacts Detected."

**LaFlaga**: "Finally some good news!


	16. Chapter 16: When Am I?

**Chapter 15: "When Am I?"**

*Lt. Tall is leading a practice run for the new recruits back on earth. Soon to be transferred to the 13th autonomous unit, they will need to be ready when there old ship launches. *

**Tall**: "Alright boys, let's see if you can follow me through this. Try and keep up!"

*Tall's 105 dagger dives strait down, then pulls up at the last second rushing at treetop level all the way across the Fowl property. As this happens LaFlaga notices his unit, and begins his radio transmissions.

**Flaga**: "This is Flight Commander Mwu LaFlaga, of the EFSF Arc Cannon, my suit is severely damaged, and I am unable to return to Jaburo. I don't know what happened to the rest of my flight, any federation forces in the area please respond."

**Tall**: *Talking to himself, before he turns on the radio* "Arc Cannon, I know I've heard that before. Oh well I'll remember it eventually," *switching to the Squadrons radio* "Squadron follow me to the coordinates in the signal, no one on earth should know this frequency." *switching to Flaga's frequency "This is Lieutenant Tall, Earth Federation ECOAS, confirmation we are coming in for evac."

**Flaga**: "Confirm Lt. Tall co-ordinates green 7, delta 4, 111-82-19292."

**Tall**: "Unable to confirm, there are no locations with those co-ordinates, find another way for us to find you."

**Flaga**: "I can see you, turn your main camera to the right and you should see me, I'll deactivate mono-phase for 15 seconds."

**Tall**: "Negative, do not deactivate mono-phase, I think I can see you from the smoke."

*When the squadron land near the smoke and get out they are able to see the badly damaged Zaku, when they did, they adjusted their suits cameras for the type of phase shift that he had active, so they could see the unit. Flaga had managed to repair the unit to a decent degree, but it would not be going anywhere on earth unassisted."*

**Tall**: "Josh-A this is skull 3, are there any freedom bursts in the area for the recovery of a Zaku II FZ (EFF)?"

**(A/N: From MSV Gundam Seed. The ZGMF-X10B freedom burst, is a transformable mobile suit with the weapons and flight systems of the freedom, only it had an atmospheric flight mode, to increase its speed even further. This systems also allowed it to dock with other mobile suit like a G-Flacon to increase their firepower and maneuverability. Since there have been no wars on earth with the need for mobile suits, they have been used for recovery of damaged units instead of their original purpose of blasting anything in sight to bits.)**

**JOSH-A**: "confirm, there are 2 freedom burst in the area, changing flight path to receive your unit."

**Tall**: "Alright" *changing to external comm. Lines* "Ma'm I'm sorry but were going to have to ask for you and your companions to come with us, this incident must remain a secret." *he bends his suit down to pick up Mr., and Mrs. Fowl, and Butler. Despite the size of the unit, the 3 of them are unable to move as they are slowly and carefully picked up. Surprisingly to all 3 of them none of them even get scratched by the unit.*

**Flaga**: "What's going on lieutenant? I see no need to hide something as common knowledge as mobile suits?"

**Tall**: "Now I know where I heard of the ship Arc Cannon, you must have been part of commander Albion's unit"

**Flaga**: "Yeah, do you know where he is?"

**Tall**: "for now let's just get you guys to Atlantis"

*The freedom burst arrives, tall and another member of their squad helps the Zaku upright, while the freedom burst docks with the Zaku. After they docked, the freedom deployed its 4 wings on the Zakus back in the same format of the HiMAT allowing for high speed maneuverability and the ability to hover over the earth, making it possible for the unit to move without the arm and leg that were now being carried back by the recruits.*

**Tall**: "A2, this is skull 3 I have a damaged unit, requesting course to bring it back along with its pilot and company."

**A2**: "Negative Skull 3, as of right now, your unit will be a part of the 13th autonomous wing, including the person you picked up, we have already sent the data we have on him to their commander, sending co-ordinates now."

**Tall**: "… confirm mission directive change, alright you heard them, let's move."

*The 5 units move our over the ocean, with the fowl personnel now in separate cockpits, with the controls locked. As they go over the ocean they approach the co-ordinates sent to them they see a large ship on the water. It was extremely large, 2 legs stretching out for a few hundred feet in front of the ships bridge. It had 4 independent catapults on each leg, with black painted mobile suits on each. Extending out behind the bridge were 5 large boosters and 16 small engines with 6 large wings 3 extending on each side. As they approached 5 doors opened behind catapults with landing light extending to each of the mobile suits.*

**Albion AI**: "Welcome Back Commander, Please Proceed To Docking Station 6 When You Have Finished Landing Operations. Again Welcome Aboard The EFSF Albion."

**LaFlaga**: "It may have changed a bit, but this is definitely still the good old Albion. Last time I saw her was when we were leaving earth. Man I wound how many battles she's been in now." *switching to Talls radio signal "so when am I? If the federation exists then it's definitely the future and not the past, but how far?"

**Tall**: "You're probably not going to like this but your about 700 million years in the future."

**LaFlaga**: "uh-huh…" *faints


	17. Chapter 17: The Records of a Lost War 1

**Chapter 17: "The Records of a lost war Part 1"**

*Now back on the archangel, the entire fleet lifts off to lead the assault back to mars. The fleet now consisted of 3 battle groups, A1 was the scouting force led by the Girty Lue and the 7th autonomous mobile battalion. A2 was the secondary force led by the Archangel, finally there was the A3, a taskforce being sent up to them from earth using the old panama mass driver.*

*Now with a fleet strength of 600 ships the 8th fleet move out and heads directly to mars, the trip will take nearly 2 months, even if they used mass drivers to assist them they would take 1 month. But with only 6 mass drivers it would take too long to go that way.

*With nothing to do, Artemis and Holly decided to try their luck on one of the old "Skygrasper" simulation units from when the Archangel was an aircraft carrier. Because of their possible connection to the hostiles, the Archangel upgraded the combat data to use the more recent "G-Falcon" support craft or the "Freedom Burst".*

*Artemis selected the G-Falcon and launched out (simulated launch) this is a record of his repeated failures in the simulation*

**The Systems begins**: *a large black screen surrounds Artemis, which slowly lights up with red warning checks. These are soon replaced by green checks. "Simulation Start"

**AI**: "Battle stations, battle stations, all hand prepare for launch, ZAFT vessels approaching. Confirm 1 NAZDA class, 15 GINN, 5 BuCUe, 25 support choppers. All hands to level 1 battle stations. G-Falcon on catapult 1 you are cleared for launch, re-configuring for launcher equipment, 125 MM anti-ship Gatling cannon attached, 563 MM Linier cannon, 9.1 Meter anti-ship swords loaded."

**AI2**: "Catapult all green, brakes all green, Nucleo-Duturion beam reactors online, skipping safety check 363 through 500, all systems prepped for launch catapult all clear. Transferring controls to pilot"

**Artemis**: *reading what his response is supposed to be while going over the checklist himself "All systems clear, ready for launch. I have control"

*An out of cockpit camera turns on, as it shows what is occurring from a camera directly above him. His aircraft looks like an F-14, with larger engines, and smaller wings. The weapons being loaded on him are extremely large. The cannon extend over the back of the plane, but also end's right next to the cockpit. The same goes for the sword but that is below the wing instead of above. The Gatling cannon cover the top of the wing that the sword is on. Resulting in a balanced unit.*

*In front of him light can be seen as the simulated archangel opens its catapult 6 lights overhead turn green, then the simulator shows its true colors, an unforgiving realistic simulation. As the plane accelerated to Mach 1 in .576 seconds, just as the real archangel would the gravity manipulators in the cockpit made it seem to him that he might actually be accelerating, especially when he almost blacked out from the surprise.*

*When he launched out he was immediately thrown into a simulated battle where his side was completely outnumbered. His plane and a few MS were defending the island of Onoguro, the homeland of the Archangel. This was a battle in the dark history recorded as the first battle for orb. It is given that there is no way to actually win in this mission, you are only able to survive, not win the battle. *

*As he sped up to Mach 2, he was locked onto by a GINN, and saw a large amount of tracers pass his window, he cut power, hit the airbrakes and pushed himself into a rolling scissors with the GINN until finally he managed to get behind it and take it down with a single shot form the linier rifle*

**Artemis**: "One down, moving on to next target."

**AI**: "Confirm, score is now 100/ 3750"

**Artemis**: "… This is gona take some getting used to…"

*He heads back into the fight, and spots a team of 5 choppers. As he heads into them, he overtakes and nearly takes a hit form the BuCUe's supporting them. After this he checks what's worth more… as that was ridiculous those being more difficult than the MS to kill. *

**The score sheet reads**: "100 points- gin, 150 points- chopper, 200 points- BuCUe, 1000 points- NAZDA"

**Artemis**: "What the heck? I thought MS where better than conventional weapons!"

**Lt. Romius**: "Sorry for the intrusion, but at the time of this simulations creation MS were new to the battlefield and the primary attack was still performed by ground units supported by choppers or fighters. Thus you will get more points for getting rid of the primary attack then you will for taking out the aces in the GINN's."

**Artemis**: "Alright, back to this then."

*Artemis rushes in again to take out the BuCUe's this time, as he approaches the BuCUe's notice him and switch to tank mode where they speed up using rocket boosters as they fire rockets at him. He evades but misses his chance to take them out in one go. He was forced to double back and fire on them with the Gatling cannons, hitting 3 of the BuCUe's. As he does this he is shot down by the choppers supporting the BuCue's and the simulation ends.*

**AI**: "Damage Critical, ending simulation"

*Disturbed by his failure he does this over and over again until finally he manages to take down everything but the NAZDA, which he is unable to do with the firepower the G-Falcon has, without support.


	18. Chapter 18: The Records of a Lost War 2

**Chapter 18: "The Records of a lost war Part 2"**

*This is what happens as holly tries her luck with the "Freedom burst" at the same time as Artemis trying his luck in the "G-Falcon"*

*Holly is about to get in to the cockpit when she selects the "Freedom Burst" selection form the screen in front of her. When she does this the controls slid open and a second set is placed directly underneath the 1st set, on a triangle like console, and 3rd setting folded up under the 1st consol.*

**Holly**: "Mrs. Romius… why are there different sets of controls?"

**Mrs. Romius**: "The Freedom Burst is a Transformable MS; it has a different set of controls for its 3 modes, Burst Rider, Freedom, and HiMAT mode. You don't really have to worry about HiMAT, because it's used in space only, but the other 2 can help in combat. Burst Rider is its mobile Armor mode; it is used for atmospheric flight, and is equipped with 2 rail cannon, and a single beam rifle. The freedom is its mobile suit mode, with 2 beam sabers, 2 rail cannons, a beam rifle, a CIWS in its head, and a beam rifle built into its shield, but you can't fly without assist, you can remain in the air for 9 minutes though.

**Holly**: "that's ridiculous… well try my luck here then…"

*Holly enters the simulation. Her unit starts on the carrier deck of an Aegis class cruiser, near the Archangel. When the start signal happens simulated personal come to the craft and get it onto the catapult, where the bridge informs her of the situation and weapons and simulation data just as it had Artemis.*

*Holly launches out and gets put directly into combat, unsure of the best way to use her suit; she is engaged by a GINN.*

*Holly, uses the MA's mobility to her advantage and flips back using the variable thrusters and fires the rail cannons, hitting the MS square, but it does not even slow down the oncoming GINN.*

**(A/N: the Mobile suits of this time had Phase Shift armor installed and thus took next to no damage from a shell firing weapon like the Rail gun. Artemis's G-Falcon was equipped with a linier rifle which is similar to a shell firing weapon, but its shell is surrounded by a massive field of charged electrons causing its weapon to take on the properties of a beam rifle as well as a ballistic weapon. A more appropriate name for this type of rifle used in other Gundam shows is the "Beam Launcher" as it is both a rocket launcher and a beam rifle.)**

**Holly**: "What the Hell?"

**AI**: "Ballistic weapons are neutralized by enemy MS's PS Armor, beam weapons are more effective against shielded targets such as this."

**Holly**: "Alright let's try this again!"

*She began the simulations again, and this time tried to use the beam rifles to hit the GINN's, despite doing damage this time the standard beam rifles don't do a lot of damage, barley knocking the GINN off balance in its change. At this point she decided that the MS could wait and began focusing on the ground targets.

*One by one the BuCUe's fell to the rail cannons, and but when she tried to take on the choppers she would overtake, and be unable to take them out. With this frustration she decided to change modes, to the MS configuration, codenamed Freedom. With the firepower of this mode she was a little overwhelmed by the controls and the lack of speed was making the job even harder.

But when she fired the HEBR (High Energy Beam Rifle) it was able to take out 2 of the GINN's in one shot and hit a couple of the choppers at the same time. But while she did this, another GINN appeared from behind and before she could react sliced her suit right through the cockpit, and the simulation ended.

**Holly**: "D'Arvit!"

**Engineer nearby**: "Yelling at the machine won't make you any better."

**Holly**: "Yeah well this isn't working out for me."

**Engineer**: "I've seen both of your data, why don't you ask if you can do a system link with him, maybe with you two together you'll do better."

**Holly**: "... we could do that…. why didn't anyone tell us sooner."

**Engineer**: *shrugging and smirking* "How else were we supposed to have any fun"

**Holly**: "… yeah well I'll go ask Artemis then…. Bye…" *she slowly gets back into the simulator while the old man watched her smirking at the amusement provided by their continuous failed simulations.*


	19. Chapter 19: Heaven and Hell Mabye END

**Heaven And Hell (Maybe)**

*A bright orange screen switched over and showed itself to Artemis and holly when the 2 of them *

**Generation **

**Unsubdued**

**Nucleo**

**Duturion**

**Assault**

**Module**

**Complex.**

**G.U.N.D.A.M. Complex OS Updated**

**Recalibrating Molecular Ion Pumps for use in space**

**Artemis**: "Captain what in the name of all that is holy is this system doing?"

**Updating status to condition red, confirming DEFCON 2, prepping weapons for full activation.**

**Switching to MA mode, activating 12mm CIWS, status Fire-Linked. Activating 125mm HEBR, status Fire-Linked. Activating PS armors, recalibrating for multiphase, status 125 hits remaining. **

**Holly**: "What the hell is it doing?"

**Recalibrating 513mm liner rifle for use in space, status Fire-Linked. Re-assessing molecular ion pumps for use of 9.1 Meter "Gerbera Strait" Anti-Ship swords, Fire Linked**.

**Artemis**: "Holly, you able to contact the crew?"

**Holly**: "Nope, these systems wont even open the hatch. Why's it calibrating for space though, all the simulators have been on earth before this one."

*Little did they know that the engineer that holly had seen and talked to had been one of the Zeon Soldiers, and had noticed who they where from the records Koboi had shown them. He decided to have al little fun and since they where now 30 minuets form battle he thought what more could be asked then to send these 2 into battle. He was running a slow operation to make it seem like the 2 where going through a full start up while in reality the 2 of them where moving, towards the main hanger bay, where 2 of the newly finished mobiles suits where waiting for them. The "ZGMF-X101A Heavens Sword" and the "ZGMF-X100B Devil's Advocate" *

*The Heavens Sword was a combat fighter designed to be used as a replacement of the now aging fleet of Freedom Bursts. Its main form was that of a large fighter similar in design to the old "Sky King Extreme" which was a space going version of the "Sky Grasper". Its was pitch black with golden outlines, and sweaped wings instead of the delta design of the traditional Sky Grasper. Over its wings where the upgraded 513 mm linier rifle, of which there was 2 one on each wing. The tips of each wing where covered by beam generators so that the unit could use its wings like swords. In its nose where 2 small beam Gatling CIWS and 4 multi-barrel traditional CIWS. Under each of its wings was a beam rifle. It was a transformable Mobile suite, that could use its alternate form to maneuver better and use its wings as anti-ship swords. It also had controls for the HiMAT systems that the Freedom, Strike Freedom, and the Freedom burst had. The cockpit of the unit had yet to be totally retrofitted to be placed into it, as they where testing it with AI's, but the engineer simply took the AI out while they where training, and when they linked up, he had placed Artemis's Cockpit into this machine, allowing only communication between the 2 machines.*

*The Devil's Advocate was also a combat fighter based on the design of the old "Sky King Extreme" but it had more angular wings forming a 'W' and with a pitch-black frame with Blood Red highlights. just like the heavens sword its wings where also covered in beam emitters, had the Gatling cannons on its nose and the beam rifles under its wings, but instead of the heavy cannons of the Heavens Sword this unit used 2 multi missile launchers and behind each of these were 4 "Dragoons" (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) which cold launch out and form a large beam shield around the unit similar to that of the "Akatsuki" or the "Nu Gundam". The units shape was more streamlined with larger boosters, and sharper edges. The fighter was meant to be a high-speed interceptor, and for that reason they decided that the use of DRAGOONS and Missiles instead of the larger, more powerful, Linier rifles, as they would slow the unit down too much.*

*Both of these suits where powered by the new Hyper-Dueturion reactor core that was being designed at the time. This new form of dueturion was still untested outside the lab; it was unknown what it might do. But the lab test had proven it to be more powerful than 20 standard reactors if it was working correctly. The biggest problem they had had was when one of the elves on the lab staff had tried healing himself when in the presence of the reactor because he had a small wound on his body. The result was the reactor going haywire and nearly engulfing the technician in a strange blue light, when the others dragged him away from the unit. This factor had become the unknown variable commonly known as 'M' to the labs of the EFSF, and the EFGF. To complement this new reactor, they created a new form of propulsion, the MK56 Duturion nozzles. These variable geometry nozzles and boosters enabled the engine to directly fire out and move the suit using the MCV particles to improve reaction times. This resulted in a more visible signature, but increased speed and the ability to switch there frequency to jam communications in there surroundings.*

*Suddenly Artemis unit's OS displayed an error as it recalibrated itself to its new body.*

**Generation **

**Unsubdued**

**Nucleo**

**Duturion**

**Assault**

**Module**

**Complex.**

**G.U.N.D.A.M. Complex OS Updated**

**Recalibrating Molecular Ion Pumps for use in space**

**ZGMF-X101A Heavens Sword, Systems Online. Recalibrating twin 513mm linier rifles for maximum output. Re-configuring controls for use with new unit. Activating main screens, and radar. Activating comm. lines with "Devils Advocate". Initiating Automatic take-off- systems.**

*As it did this the craft's main monitors started up and Artemis watched in horror as he noticed he was no longer in a simulation. Mainly because the cockpit was now an open canopy for the takeoff sequence. Once the CPU determined them to be going out to space it switched to the monitors and closed the canopy. The Heavens sword slowly preceded to the elevator and Artemis watched helplessly as he was forced onto the catapult wile the unit showed him all the available options for controls and weapons, including his alternate modes. As the unit got onto the catapult he noticed that right beside him was one of the Archangels Freedom Burst fighters. The CPU was forcing him to go out into actual combat.*

*When they where on standby for the catapult the unit recognized that its pilot was not in a pilot suit and one of the stored spare suits came up through the floor and were given to Artemis. It was a black and gold flight uniform with the Earth Force symbols, and a helmet in the same colors, that looked similar to the one worn by Kira in Seed Destiny.*

*At the same time Holly was dealing with the same problems, just a little more confused as to how this happened.*

**Generation **

**Unsubdued**

**Nucleo**

**Duturion**

**Assault**

**Module**

**Complex.**

**G.U.N.D.A.M. Complex OS Updated**

**Recalibrating Molecular Ion Pumps for use in space**

**ZGMF-X100B Devil's Advocate, systems online. Activating D.R.A.G.O.O.N.S. Re-configuring controls for primary objective. Activating main camera, and radar. Activating comm-link with Heavens Sword, AUDIO ONLY. Initiating automatic take-off-systems**.

*The Devil's Advocate, just as the heavens sword had, slowly proceeded to the catapult, but it did NOT have a standard canopy and thus holly had no idea what was going on till Artemis told her of it over the comm-line. The Devil's Advocate true to its name had decided that the suit its pilot was wearing was quite simply not sufficient to protect her form the dangers of space (She's not wearing a helmet and there where hole that allowed her body to breathe through the fabric. This is good, unless you're in space and a single hole in your suit could kill you.) The mobile suit's CPU designed and built a brand new suit perfect fitting to what it viewed as a fiery red headed pilot. A black jump suit that hugged to her frame perfectly showing off her numerous… assets such as her muscle toned body and her well-developed upper body. The suit was outlined in the same blood red as the MS itself, with skulls on each of the shoulders. The helmet was similar to the one the heavens sword had given to Artemis, but it had the same Black and red paint scheme of the rest of her clothing. On the rest of the suit where the standard rank badges form the LEP it had scanned her wearing, and the Earth Forces symbols. Holly however did not enjoy the thought of her wearing said suit.*

**Holly**: "Hell no, who in their right mind would wear something like that?"

**CPU**: "This suit is designed to be a perfect fit to you, and be able to protect you from the dangers of flying these prototypes. This platform requests that you reconsider your decision." *The systems show her a simulation of what might happen to her if she doesn't wear the new suit. It shows her imploding form the pressure of space from a small hole in the cockpit this immediately got her attention*

**Holly**: "Fine…"

**CPU:** "This platform thanks you for reconsidering" *Said in a slightly smug tone.*

**Holly**: "I think I know why you're called the Devil's Advocate…"

**CPU**: *Sarcastically* "whatever could you mean?"

*After Holly had changed the comm-link became a full one where both parties could see the other. Holly was not happy, especially when she caught Artemis staring at her.*

**Holly**: "Don't you DARE laugh, I dint exactly have a choice in the matter. If you laugh I WILL find you and give you the worst thrashing you've ever had, although I kind of doubt you have had one already…"

**Artemis**: "Holly laughing at that outfit was the farthest thing from my mind. *Says while clearly all the blood was rushing to his head and ARTEMIS FOWL was blushing from the sight of Holly Short. As he remembered a certain night a few years ago that made his face so red, that it might put root to shame form his resemblance to the plant commonly known as the tomato.*

**Holly**: "I can see that, don't you have something else to look at? I mean really who would have thought that Artemis Fowl could be smitten by anything like this."

*Artemis began to think of some retort, but found his mind wondering once again to that specific night, then he felt the craft moving onto the final location on the catapult. He and holly held there breath and took the controls… there was no going back now as the craft launched out at mach 2, right into the fight.*

*Since neither of them had any real combat experience they stuck together, and flew in a tight formation, Artemis following holly as his unit was better set up for long range combat, and hers for close range. When they tried to return to the Archangel they were stopped by the CPU (who had been programmed that until the archangel went to Def Con 3, it cold not return to the ship. This was on a time stamp to be deleted by its own runtime in 1 hour but Artemis and Holly didn't know that) seeing that they could not return to the archangel or contact it the 2 maneuvered themselves to go and fight to help in the fight with Kobio/Neo-Zeon.*

*On a the Girty Lue, Lancelot Albion readied to deploy in his now over-comosomized Gouf. The unit now sported a large beam cannon, and heavy beam Gatling cannons on its back. He added multiple beam sabers and an old systems known as the Wings Of Light form the V2. The color scheme and the rest of the unit however remained the same. as he launched out he wondered how is unit would fare against the seeming ly new model Zakus being deployed by the opposition. His answers would soon be found, just not the outcome he had wanted…*

*As he launched out he was pressed into a fight between several Zakus and a few Dagger L's deployed by the Archangel and its support fleets. He fired all his beam weaponry and found that to be to no avail as it seemed to simply bounce off the new units. Upon closer inspection it had appeared that the new units where glowing, a blue-ish green glow consistent with Magic.*

*On the main battleship of the Koboi/Zeon forces Koboi was laughing herself off her seat as the Federation suits began firing beams that simply bounced off. Her magic had been coursing through those mobile suits. She had improved there handling, there fire power, and there reactors output when the idea had come into her head. Why couldn't she simply lace the MS's with her magic to improve them even further? These new magically enhanced units where tearing through the Federations newest units.*

*As the battle progressed Mwu Laflaga dashed out in his newly refurbished Zaku II FZ. He rushed forward and began supporting the units on the front line. he spotted the 2 new fighters and began to follow them, as they seemed to know what was going on. He launched out his comm.-line and began a conversation with the 2 new pilots.*

**Mwu**: "Anyone got a clue what's going on? Why are the beams just bouncing off?"

**Artemis**: Finaly someone to talk to, our OS's have goen haywire. And to answer your question no we have no clue whats going on, except maybe Kobio might have done something to those units."

**Holly**: "Since where stuck out here anyway, maybe we could use this thing in the OS, the "WING SABER's"?

**Artemis**: "Worth a shot."

**Mwu**: "I'll try my guns, but I doubt they'll be as good as beams."

Holly and Artemis Activated the WIGN SABERS and flew as 2 giant swords through the enemy formations. The entre leading edge of there suit was covered in a High Energy beam that aloed the units the fly right through the enemies. Cutting entire formations in half in a single swipe. Behind them Mwu Cleaned up what was left behind, as he found that unlike there resistance to beams, the new models had NOT been anticipating the 115mm Auto-Cannon of his Zaku in their designs. It was tearing through then like a knife in HOT butter.

*Back with the Girty Lue Lance was being heavily damaged. He had lost his right arm, and both his legs. The worst part was his beam weapons bounced right off. He could do nothing to help his situation and was forced to perform an emergency landing on the Archangel. He quickly got out of his unit and went to the container he had left behind earlier. In it was his own custom variant of the Heavens Sword, the ZGMF-XX000 "Lancet Zero Divider" or the 'LZD' as the engineers preferred to call it. This version was nearly the same as the Heavens sword, however it had some major improvements. For this unit they had managed to convince DOME to lend them the blue prints for a toned down version of the ZERO SYSTEM and the D.O.M.E. SYSTEM in order to create the "NEO-Operating System ZERO". This new version was toned down so as to not make the pilot go crazy form the amount of data being presented to him/her. This meant that it would improve the pilot's capabilities and accuracy and reaction time, however it was nowhere near the capability of the traditional ZERO or DOME. The next list of changes was in its armaments. Instead of the 513mm Lineir cannons the LZD was equipped with the twin satellite cannon of the DX Gudnam, this was capable because of its enhanced MK56 reactor that would provide the power to fire the weapon repeatedly, but would require a 1 minuet cool down for the barrels. Instead of the standard HEBR's of the Heavens sword the LZD was equipped with an improved version of the "Twin Buster Rifle" from the Wing Gundam Zero. While it kept the Beam Gatlers of the Heavens Sword, it replaced the 4 standard Gatling cannons for 2 Heavy Auto-Cannons. The final thing that was changed form the Heavens Sword was the paint scheme, the LZD had a white primary color scheme with a blue torso highlighted in red and gold.*

*As lance launched out he couldn't help but to feel that something was off and he might not see this place for some time, or never again. He quickly pushed this though out of his mind and launched out, immediately heading for the 2 other new units wondering what was going on. He saw them blast strait through entre enemy formations with their swords, and decided that it was probably a good thing someone had gone against orders and launched them, as they were not only holding their own but taking out entire divisions of the enemy followed by a slightly familiar Zaku II…*

*Said Zaku then proceeded to meet up with this 3rd new unit and began its comm.-link.*

**Mwu**: So you got an…" *Looks into the Screen and sees Lance* "Lance is that you?"

**Lance**: "Well you fucking Devil, you, you finally made it and that's all you got to say to me?" *Last part said with sarcasm*

**Mwu**: "Take it easy man, were all in good company. Care to tell me what got you the new unit?"

**Lance**: "Allot happened, and let me tell you it wasn't that fucking easy to get through the past 8 years. So who are those 2 pilots? Those units where not supposed to launch yet, but I'm glad they did."

**Mwu**: "I don't know who they are, I thought you did…"

**Lance**: "Ohh…"

*The 2 of them sped towards the 2 fighters who where perfectly flying in synch as they cut down Zeon's ranks it was when they had extend the 4th Division after taking it out that Lance caught up to them and broke into he center of there formation. All 3 of them where in a perfect formation when a single rocket form a Zaku who had not been entirely destroyed came streaming irhg at the LZD which was in a direct formation with Artemis and Holly. When the rocket (Laced with magic) neared the 3 it explodes unexpectedly on a small piece of space debris. This caused a massive shockwave of magic to hit the reactors of all 3 machines. This produced the M variable and the bleu light consumed all 3 machines. *

*Inside the cockpit of the Heavens sword, Artemis could feel the magic flowing through him. the magic consumed his body and bathed him in the blue light. His eyes felt heavy as he wandered into a slight slumber. When he awoke ne noticed 2 things. 1) He could reach the controls without stretching AT ALL and his reflection had slightly changed. The man looking back at him was more human then before, he was now around 5'11 and had human features. He was back to being a white human man, but his body was that of an 21 year old, with actual color in his face, and his raven black hair. The biggest problem he had however was his ears where still that of an elf though they where toned down significantly.*

*Inside the Cockpit of the Devil's Advocate Holly was also feeling the magic course through her body, but it was a different magic one she had never experienced before. The body was then bathed in the blue light as her eyes closed for a short period of time. When she awoke she was 5'9 with more human like features like Artemis had been. She had the same hair and hairstyle; however her skin was now the same shade of white as Artemis. Her new suit reconfigured itself to her body as the light consumed it as well. Her ears where slightly more pointed then Artemis but not to the point where it was noticeable right away, just as Artemis's where. Especially since her ears where slightly covered by her hair.*

*Lancelot Albion was also consumed by the light, but he was nearly unaffected by it. His features changed to be slightly more defined his Black hair became slightly elongated, and his skin tone changed to be slightly more defined white. His Crafts controls where different from what he remembered as well. Other than this he really hadn't changed because he was after all human to begin with, and the engine (which had gained a mind of its own) saw no need to change his body.*

*Artemis and Holly also realized that while they now had more human body's they retained their magic, and now the systems of the craft seemed to be more familiar, as if they had been with them their entire lives. The magic in there body's was changed to the same wavelength as that of the Dueterion reactor, and thus was giving them the same effects the NT-D systems had on the pilot of the Unicorn Gundam. However they didn't have the deadly Sid effects exhibited by test subjects of the NT-D. In effect their minds where now directly linked to the MK56, giving them a more in-depth understanding of the controls that would normally take a person months to acquire when a new pilot was given a new machine. The magic seemed to also stabilize the MK56's from the effects of the M factor.*

*The 3 now wasted no time getting back to the fight and retaliating on the Zaku who had made the mistake on firing on them, and made the even bigger mistake of MISSING his shot. Artemis and Holly flew back into the formation they were using before and activated their respective WING SABERS, while Lance began firing his buster rifles and Auto-Cannons at the Zaku. As Artemis and Holly came in for a pass at the now totally shocked Zaku pilot, they slashed him in ½ and then for extra measure Lance's buster rifle shots impacted with both ½'s instantly decimating them. Before this happened the Zaku pilot had one though in his mind.*

**Zaku Pilot**: Why the FUCKING HELL did this have to happen to ME!"

*After this the 3 of them headed back to rejoin there ranks, when they noticed something coming from one of the Zeon Carriers. A, massive cannon was charging a large beam in front of the itself. The beam then fired out and hit the front of the ships hitting the rest of their fleet slowly. While the beam was slow, it was destroying everything in its path as its magically charged GENESIS beam was too large to evade after a short period of time the entire fleet was destroyed and the beam was proceeding through the rest of the MS and a new screen appeared in the 3 fighters. Just before this Lance heard from Mwu one last time as Mwu's Zaku was consumed by the beam. The only thing that escaped the fire was the ship that Mwu had come from, the Albion who escaped back to earth to inform the federation of Zeon's new weapon, maybe in another time they would be able to stop this monster.*

**Mwu**: "Well looks like I couldn't do it this time, this is impossible even for me, maybe in another life I will be able to do it who knows?" *Smiles and shrugs his shoulders over the comm-link at lance as his unit was slowly consumed.*

**Gundam complex**: "TS Warp systems engaged. Entering random Jump sequence. Estimating the appropriate time for damage to be undone. Unable to compute, answer is unable to be determined, will need more time to determine appropriate time to undo damage. Activating emergency protocols, initiating OVERDIRVE SYSTEM. Random Jump engaged, FIREING."

*Suddenly the 3 fighters which had now separated slightly leaving Lance out of there formation flew forward at max speed into a portal like purple and green ball of energy in front of them. Just before the GENESIS beam would have hit them. Artemis, and Holly managed to remain in formation, however Lance was thrown completely off guard by the harsh environment that occurs in time travel even in a guided experience such as this. As such when they exited the portal at the other end, Artemis and Holly where right next to each other as they flew through space unable to comprehend what the fuck just happened to them.*

*They flew in formation and activated their stealth systems as they went through the space around them. They reached a small colony near L3 when they finally got into contact with someone; they deactivated the stealth systems and made radio contact. The uniforms they were now wearing had changed their ranks over to federation/OMNI ranks. While they retained the same rank respectively it was under a different name. It was only when they looked at their own IFF did they realize the difference. *

**Holly**: "Lt Cmd Holly short, what the heck happened to give us these ranks?"

**Artemis**: "Lt Cmd Artemis fowl, and interesting rank, but I'm assuming that means we should probably go by this until we can find out what's going on. As that we are clearly not in the time we left, and not going by our own IFF's would probably result in us being seen through very quickly."

**Holly**: "Probably right there. Let's see if we can pull this off, we only need to find some food and water. Maybe we can exchange for it on the colony."

**ORB CIC**: "Attention unidentified craft, you are entering a De-Militarized zone please state your name rank and reason for entering the sovereign territory of orb known as Heliopolis."

**Artemis**: "Lieutenant commander Artemis Fowl, we were passing through trying to escape a battle we didn't want to fight. We are short on supplies and have nowhere else to go. We are willing to assist you in any way we can for safe haven in your colony, save for handing over our craft." *Artemis did not know why he was compelled to say that last part, but figure it was probably for the best.*

**Holly**: "Lieutenant commander Holly Short, same reasoning as Artemis here."

The officers of the Orb Facility discussed between themselves what to do then went over to protocols regarding safe haven for members of the 2 other country's it was trying to remain neutral with.

**ORB CIC**: "we have given you authorization to land so long as you do not disobey the rules and regulations of our nations. As such you are to follow the "Don't ask Don't tell" doctrine about our coordinator residents. Head to docking bay 13, and prepare for inspection."

**Holly and Artemis**: "Roger"

*Holly and Artemis proceed to the Orb facilities as they do the craft they are in activate there landing gear and landing lights. Both of them are surprised at how easy it is to do maneuver's and fly the VERY COMPLICATED machines they were in. but made no complaints as it made their lives that much simpler. As they got out of there machines they noticed there symbols had changed around and where now stating GAT-X on their cockpit's and OMNI ENFORCER on its wings. The ORB CQC members that met them led them to the control towers, as the OS of their MS locked there cockpits.*

*When they got the CIC, the orb leaders viewed their new residents they were surprised to see what was considered to be normal pilots, who they had believed to be asking for asylum because they ahd deserted the corrupted military's of OMNI. Their hair covered their ears, so no one even questioned what they were. They then decided to ask if they might join in the defense of the station, as they had their own fighter, and where asking for asylum.*

**Artemis**: "Hello Sir, anything we might be able to assist with in our stay here, if you would allow us?"

**Holly**: "Really we are just glad to have escaped that battle, and would be happy to assist in any way we can."

**Officer**: "If you would, can you assist in the defense of our station? We can aid you in resource's and supply's as long as you help our patrols. We are shorthanded, and OMNI an ZAFT vessels are going to be passing us in 2 weeks' time."

*Artemis and holly consider this and realize that it would be the best option, as they would have a place to stay and supply's they desperately needed (they were thinking with there stomachs) *

**Artemis**: "We would be more than happy to comply sir!"

**Holly**: "Just tell us where to go, and what we can do!"

/End Section "A Past, But Not My Past…"/

**(A/N: this is the end of A Past, but Not MY Past… I will be continuing this story from here on out in another one called "Gundam: The Fowl Seeds of Time" which will be a cross from Gundam seed/seed destiny and Artemis Fowl instead of UC. Till then GAT-X105A+AQMX203B finishing this transmition.)**


End file.
